


Shadows and Dragons

by hidansbabe530



Category: Naruto
Genre: Being Edited, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, It's because of the dragon thing, Mention of Sacrafices, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This entire story is weird, heat cycle, it's weird - Freeform, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miria Inuzuka is a strange young girl. She and her twin Kiba have a knack for dogs, but Miria has another special knack. Dragon jutsu. She falls for the always lazy Shikamaru Nara and has to push through her ancestors past to survive, not only the death of her dear father when she was young, but the Land of Dragons. Can she do it? Or will she be sacrificed for her terrifying abilities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is my OC's information!
> 
> Name: Miria Inuzuka  
> Looks: Primarily red hair with black streaks, blue eyes, pale, average shape, usually wears red t-shirt, black jeans, finger-less gloves that go up to her elbow.  
> Friends: Naruto, Kiba (big brother, by 10 minutes), Ino, Ten Ten, Gaara  
> Enemies: Sasuke Uchiha  
> Likes: Music, clouds, shadows, dogs, singing, and dancing  
> Dislikes: Working, noise, being alone, being awake  
> Clan: Inuzuka  
> Village: Konoha (Leaf Village)  
> Age: 12  
> Past: Born ten minutes after Kiba, but that's okay because the two get along great. Miria found a coyote pup and named her Mimi. Her mom let her keep Mimir once she was treated for everything. Miria and Kiba both went to the Ninja academy together, where they made friends. They graduated with everyone at the age of 12. Later in the first year of Miria becoming a genin, the chunin exams started and she became friends with a Sand Ninja named Gaara.

**Miria's POV**

I woke up. Staring at the familiar face of my coyote pup, Mimi.

"Good morning Mimi" I said,stretching.

Mum walked in, carrying in breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Kiba and Miria" Oh yes, the wonderful July 7th. It was Akamaru's and Mimi's birthday too.

"Hey Mum" Kiba said, already sitting up. It was a Inuzuka tradition to bring breakfast into the person's whose b-day it was. Mum always made our favs for breakfast, so I was excited. She put the trays in front of me and Kiba, then left. We dug in and started talking.

"So, Miria, you're a chunin now? That must be cool." Kiba said. He told me when we found out that he was happy for me, and I knew he meant it.

"Yeah, I guess" I said, biting the head off one of the Sasuke shaped pieces of toast.

"So what are we gonna do this year?" Kiba asked.

"We could always go torture Naruto with the fact I'm a chunin and he's not. Or we could torture Sakura and Ino saying I have a pic of Sasuke with his shirt off."

"Or we could go see Shikamaru and see if we can get him to do something productive." Kiba laughed at the thought. All the other stuff sounded way to childish for Kiba and I.

"Let's do that!" I said, almost knocking the tray off my bed.

I challenged Kiba to see who could finish their breakfast first. Around others I have Shikamaru moments, but at home, when no one's here but me, Kiba, Mum, and Hana, I'm more lively and fun to be around.

Kiba and I got dressed and brought our trays downstairs, Mimi and Akamaru at our heels.

"We're headed out" I said, tying my headband around my arm. And with that me and Kiba ran to Shika's house.We got there and knocked on the door of Shika's house. Shika's dad answered the door.

"Hello Kiba, hello Miria, Happy Birthday. Now, may I ask why we have the pleasure of having the Inuzuka Twins here on their b-day?" Mr. Nara asked.

"We're here to see Shika." I said, sounding like a female Shikamaru.

"Can we come in?" Kiba asked.

"He's still asleep. His mother has been trying to get him up all morning because he was supposed to help me get things for Lady Tsunade. But maybe you too would like to help." I smiled. I grabbed a bucket full of water and ice and walked past Mrs. Nara up to Shikamaru's room.

I burst the door opened and walked in. I saw he was cuddling a photo and sucking his thumb. Kiba and I were restraining from laughing to loud. We took a pic and Kiba removed the photo, so that it wouldn't get wet.

I dumped the entire bucket on Shikamaru. He jumped up, wearing only his boxers. I laughed as he grabbed his drenched pillow to cover the fact he was in his boxers. Then he started looking round for something.

"Where's the photo I had?" Shikamaru asked, worried.

"You mean this one?" Kiba said, holding up the pic that Shikamaru was cuddling up.

"Kiba give it back, What a drag" Shikamaru was sorta freaking. Kiba looked at the picture. Then at Shika, smirking.

"So Shikamaru. May I ask how and why you have this?" He turned the photo toward Shika, which was the same direction I was in. Shika ran over and grabbed it, making sure I didn't see any of it.

"None of your business and if you tell anyone I'll Shadow Bind you to a fire hydrant." Shikamaru looked pissed. I thought it was funny.

"So it looks like Shikamaru has a dirty little secret. Not like I care." I really wanted to know what it was.

"Hey Shika do you know what today is?" Kiba asked.

"July 7th, so what." I looked at him, hurt.

"What's wrong Miria?" Shikamaru asked.

"You forgot it was Kiba and mine's b-day." I responded.

"Troublesome woman" Shika responded. He was going to go over to his dresser, which was behind me, when he slipped on some water. He fell towards me, knocking me to the floor. I felt something wet, yet warm on my lips.

I opened my eyes and saw that Shikamaru was kissing me. Kiba took a pic while my eyes were closed. Shikamaru got up, he was now pinning me to the floor. Mimi jumped on his back, knocking his lips into mine again. Making another perfect pic for Kiba. I didn't know what to do.

This was my first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miria's POV**

Shikamaru finally got up because his dad walked in and got Mimi off him.

"Well, well. I didn't think my son would do this on a girls b-day. Especially with her brother in the room." Mr. Nara's words made Shika and I blush. We looked at each other, then I looked away, trying to hide the fact I was blushing.

"What a drag," I said. Standing up. I looked at Kiba, telling him I wanted to go home by the look in my eyes. I took one step forward and fell, knocking Shikamaru to the floor again. I got up and realized he was under me. I stood up and carefully walked to the bedroom door.

"I forgot we had to go find a new puppy for Akamaru and Mimi to play with when we aren't training, come on Kiba." I was good at lying, but Kiba knew I didn't wanna seem rude and just walk out.

"Yeah we do. Mum wants a beagle husky mix this time." Kiba said. We were walking home and sure enough, found a stray beagle husky mix puppy.

"Let's name him Chikaru." I said.

"Let's get him home first." Kiba said. And that's what we did. I smiled at the little bundle of youth and curiosity wiggling in my arms. We got home and Mum looked at us then the puppy.

"Did you go to Shikamaru's house?" Hana asked when she heard an unfamiliar bark.

"Yeah." Kiba said.

"Why is whenever you two go to that boys house house you come back with a dog. Then the next time I see a Nara they ask how the new dog of the breed it is is doing in it's new home." Mum loved the fact we brought dogs home, because we always raised them to be ninja dogs.

"Don't know Mum" I said, a blush still on my face.

"What's wrong sweety?" Mum asked, noticing my blush.

"We woke Shikamaru up with water, and when he was walking towards his dresser he slipped on some water, pinned Miria to the floor, and gave her some lip." Kiba said, knowing this made my face go redder.

"Oh my little baby girl had her first kiss. How cute."

"Mum. I'm a chunin now. You can't treat me like a baby anymore." I pouted.

"I treat your sister like that. RIGHT HONEY!" She called to Hana, who was almost 22.

"It's true" Hana said. "And I'm a Jounin" Kiba laughed.

"We can't forget my little darling." Mum said, messing up Kiba's hair.

"Mum" He whined. I was glad i wasn't the only one to be picked on. There was a knock at the door.

"Well I'm gonna go get Chikaru used to his new home" I said, and left with Mimi and Chikaru. Kiba answered the door. It was Shikamaru.

"I found this on my floor and thought that Miria might want her headband back." He said holding out to Kiba.

"I thought you two went to get a beagle husky puppy mix?" Shika asked. I walked round the corner Chikaru at my left heel, Mimi at my right.

"Oh hey Shikamaru. How was you kiss with Miria?" Mum said, making me turn red.

"Well, um, here's Miria's headband. I have to go help Dad now. See ya later. Happy Birthday." And with that Shikamaru blushed, turned, and ran.

'Did he like it' I thought, blushing brighter.

"Looks like Miria got the hots for a Nara." Hana said, making my face go redder.

"Do not" I said.

"Do too." Kiba got into the argument. I took my headband out of Kiba's hand, put it back on my arm, and walk up to our room. I laid down on my pink bed and looked at the ceiling.

I looked towards my window and saw Shikamaru. I blushed when he opened it and hoped in.

"Shika! What are you doing here?" I said. Shikamaru walked over and locked the. door.

"Miria, we need to talk" I started blush as he walked closer to the bed. I had the biggest crush on him, but couldn't find the heart to admit it to myself. Shikamaru sat on the bed and looked me in the eye. His hazel eyes bore into me.

"Miria I-"


	3. Chapter 3

**Miria's POV**

Kiba came in the room and saw that he was interrupting something.

"S-sorry. I'll leave you two alone now." And with that closed the door behind him.

"Anyway, Miria I love you" Shikamaru was staring at me, leaning in slightly. My eyes were huge. His lips touched mine. He was kissing me. I almost melted to the ground, a big puddle of happiness. I kissed him back. When we parted I looked at him.

"I love you too Shika" I wasn't gonna let this chance slip by me. He smiled.

"Wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure" I said and went to talk to tell mom. I walked out and mom yelled.

" Miria don't forget you PJ's and toothbrush! Don't forget your manners home this time! The Hyuuga's won't stop telling me how disrespectful you were when you spent the night there for Hinata's slumber party!"

"Hey Neji started it. He called Ino a weak daisy that could easily be trampled by a ladybug. I was defending my friend." I responded.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't disrespectful" Hana commented.

"Damn it all" I said as I grabbed my stuff.

"How did you guys know?" Shikamaru asked.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Damn it Kiba learn how to stop spying now give me the damn picture before I neuter your sorry ass with a kunai! And you told mum I was gonna spend the night at Shika's? You are such a dick!" We heard them from downstairs.

"Oh" I went a little red.

"They do this every year on their birthday. She goes to a boy's house to spend the night, even when it's a girls, and she snaps at him" Tsume told me.

"Oh" I was on one note right now, wondering what else Kiba told her.

"Holy shit Miria put the kunai away! I didn't tell them you two were dating! Mum would kill him! Holy shit! Okay here's the pic! Don't kill me!" Kiba yelled. I almost died at Kiba's words.

"Kiba you dick! You yelled that! And we aren't dating! He hasn't even asked me out yet! You're gonna get him killed for no reason!" I yelled. I felt slightly relaxed.

"Well he asked you to spend the night at his house! The walk there can count as a date if you stop somewhere to eat you psycho bitch!" I tensed at that thought.

"Holy shit you're right! Damn it mum's gonna kill him!" I thought I could feel two sets of daggers stabbing into my back. I turned my head to see Tsume and Hana glaring at me, teeth and fists clenched.

'I'm so dead' I thought before Miria got downstairs.

**Miria's POV**

"We're leaving before you two kill him. Kiba's gonna walk with us." I said, Kiba on my heels, along with Mimi and Chikaru.

"Oh. Well that's okay then" Mum said with a smile. She went over to Shikamaru.

"You touch my daughter in any inappropriate ways I will castrate you." Shikamaru looked like he was gonna shit his pants.

"Mum please!" I said, a bright red blush sneaking it's way on my face.

"Just wanted to warn him." Mum said with a smile.

"Whatever. You are such a troublesome mother." I said and walked out with Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Mimi, and Chikaru. When we got to Shika's house in was dark, because we had to walk through the park, cause Mimi ran off with Chikaru and Akamaru. Kiba left with Akamaru and Chikaru. Shikamaru and I walked in holding hands.

"Where in the hell were yo- Holy shit honey come see this! Our baby has a girlfriend!" Mrs. Nara was by far the biggest bipolar type lady you've ever met. A blush exploded on my and Shika's face.

"What the? HEY! Looks like a wet kiss leads to good things." Mr.Nara said.

"And they've been friends for 7 years." Mrs. Nara said. I remembered that day so well.

_I was shyly walking into the classroom. My brother was next to me as we entered. All the kids looked at us. It was the first day of school and we were 5 minutes late because we got lost when we went to the bathroom. We were 7 and walked into some older kids. They made fun of my hair and I kicked them in the balls._

_I walked down to my seat next to the boy with his hair put up in a ponytail. The kid on the other side of him was eating a bag of chips. Kiba sat next to a kid with yellow hair, blue eyes, and what looked like whiskers. It was social time and I went to talk to the whiskered kid._

_"Hi I'm Inuzuka Miria. What's your name?" I thought he was cool looking._

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. "He replied. I remembered Mum saying that this kid was a monster and that she didn't want me near him._

_"Hey, why do you have whiskers?" I asked._

_"I was born with them." He said_

_"They look so cool. My brother has facial marks too. KIBA COME HERE!" Kiba walked over and I pointed to the red markings on his face._

_"See." I said with a smile._

_"Cool" Kiba smacked me across the face._

_"Mum said to stay away from him. Don't start talking to him." I glared at him. My shyness melted away._

_"Shut the fuck up and don't hit me damn it!" I yelled._

_"Miria! We do not use that language." Iruka-sensei, our teacher, scolded._

_"Shut up! Make me stop!" I was NOT happy._

_"You are going to get yourself in big trouble young lady. And it's the first day of school." I glared at our teacher. I punched my brother in the face and he went flying into a wall._

_"You are such a troublesome girl" The boy with the ponytail said._

_"Shut up girly boy! What kind of boy has his hair in a ponytail anyways!" I wasn't gonna let him say I was troublesome. He looked at me with a 'you're a pain' look. Then rolled his eyes._

_I jumped onto the table that he was sitting at and looked him in the eye._

_"Hey dumbass why don't you keep your nose in your own business." I glared at him as he blew me off._

_"Miria stop pestering the other students."_

_"Fuck you sensei" I said giving him the finger._

_"Holy crap Miria! Don't do that! He's the teacher!" Kiba said as he stood up._

_"Fuck you too" I said. I jumped out the window and tripped over a root. The kids laughed at me. I was now crying._

_I have no clue what got over me._

_"Here" I looked at the hand in front of me. It belonged to the boy that had his hair in the pony-tail. I grabbed it as he helped me up from the ground and he wiped the dirt off me._

_He brought me back in the classroom through the window. A kid with blue hair looked at me weird._

_"You have weird hair" He said. I glared at him._

_"I mean, who has red and black hair. You even have blue eyes." He said as he pointed._

_"Don't make fun of me" I said._

_"You're a freak" He said. That hit deep. I started crying again._

_"That was mean." The pony-tailed boy said. Was he standing up for me?_

_"Why should I pony-tailed boy." The blue haired boy said._

_"I have a name. It's Nara Shikamaru." Pony-tailed boy's name was Shikamaru? It sounded so cute. And he looked it too. I blushed slightly. The blue haired boy noticed this._

_"Looks like you gotta girlfriend 'Shikamaru'" I walked over and punched him, right in the nose._

_"You're a drag. I'm not his girlfriend. I was blushing ‘cause I was happy he was standing up for me." I said, in a lazy voice. I walked over Naruto and smiled._

_"Wanna be my first friend?" I asked._

_"Sure!" he smiled. Then I walked over to Shikamaru._

_"Do you wanna be my friend too?" I asked._

_"Whatever." He said. I smiled._

I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Shika asked.

"Just remembering the day we met." I said.

"You were a pain then." he said.

"Still am" I said. Then yawned. I knew staying up with Kiba till 1 AM was a bad idea. Especially after drinking 3 bottles of soda. I went to Shikamaru's room and got ready for bed. My teeth were brushed and I was putting on my pj top when I saw a picture of me in a really inappropriate bikini.

"Shika! Why the fuck do you have a pic of me in a bikini that barely covers me!" I yelled. He walked in from his bathroom and blushed. I was only wearing my pj pants. I looked down, grabbed a pillow and covered myself. This was gonna be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miria's POV**

I was beat red.

"And you don't even make sure it's okay to come in." I said

"My room. And when you went on that beach party in order to celebrate you becoming a chuunin, Ino took a pic of you and gave it to me. I've always felt comforted by it" he defended.

"...Nice excuse." I said as I sweat dropped.

"You didn't take a shower yet you know" I looked at the dirt I got covered with looking for the dogs in the park.

"Heehee, I probably should." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"We'll take one together because I'm to lazy to wait for you to take 5 hours to get out." He said, not even blushing because of the comment, just the fact he saw my bare chest. I, on the other hand, was so red I put blood to shame.

"O-okay" I was to tired to argue. I walked into his bathroom, back towards each other, and stripped my pj pants off.

**Shika's POV**

I turned to take an unneeded peak at Miria. She was gorgeous.

Her chest wasn't huge, but it also wasn't flat. Her ass was nice and firm looking. Her slight hourglass helped her hips with their form. Her hair being down framing her face made her look like an angel. And her sapphire eyes staring into mine... wait Shit! She caught me peeking!

I turned around with a nose bleed. I noticed she had a drop of blood coming from her nose. She was checking me out. Oh well. I turned the water on and we climbed into my shower, backs to each other. Miria sighed, and leaned against my back, her ass touching mine. I blushed.

"Shika?" I turned and she kissed me. I looked at her closed eyes, and kissed her back. Well, we finished our shower and finished getting ready for bed. My bed was now dry and we crawled under the covers together.

**Next day Miria's POV**

I woke up, Shikamaru's chest in my face.

My leg was around his waist, pulling him close. My arms were around him and his arms were around me, one hand was on my ass. I went a deep red. Shika woke up and looked at me. Going red also.

"G-good morning S-Shika-baby" The suffix wasn't supposed to come out. Well the awkwardness ended and we got ready for the day and went down to eat breakfast. After a while we were told that Tsunade sent a messenger for you and Shika.

_'What now'_

Shikamaru and I got to the Kage Tower to be informed on our new mission.

"Sasuke left the village! Sweet! It's about time." I said, getting a glare from Tsunade.

"You and Shikamaru are to bring him back before Orochimaru gets his hands on him." She said.That caught my attention and concern for the mission.

"I'll be sending you, Shikamaru, as the team captain, Miria, you're second in command. You may have any pick of any skilled genin you choose. But Naruto is one I highly recommend." Tsunade said, and we went to go get people. We got Naruto, Choji, Kiba and Neji to help us.

"This should be easy right Mimi" I said. Smiling.

"Yeah come on Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"Inuzuka twins are ready to go!" We both said, back to back, his hands behind his head, my arms crossed in front of my chest. We always did this when we said 'Inuzuka Twins'. It was our little catch phrase.

"Are you two stupid?" Naruto asked. We looked at him.

"Look who's talking." Kiba said.

"It's mine and Kiba's thing. Like how 'Believe it' is yours" I snapped.

"They're right Naruto, anyway let's go over the plan." Shikamaru said. He told us the plan.

"And if Shika falls in battle, I'm the leader. Understand." I said, Shikamaru and I planned very carefully for this.

"Let's go" Sakura stopped us telling Naruto to bring Sasuke back.

"If Naruto doesn't I will." I told Sakura. I hated the fact she kept pissing Ino off with the fact she was in the same squad as Sasuke, but I will bring him back. We left, I was sniffing the air, my Chunin vest on so that Mimi could ride in it.

We found a paper bomb and went around the trap. We kept running into traps and finally got to the people who were with Sasuke. We got close and I was doing the smoke bomb thing with Kiba.

We ended getting stuck in a giant boulder barrier. Great. I looked at Kiba and he nodded.

"Inuzuka Twin formation." Kiba and I got into our dog fighting stance, I was standing on his back. This was our attack and not even Kakashi-sensei could copy. We started to glow with our blue chakra. Then all of a sudden it went purple. We opened our eyes, and started to melt together. When we finished, we looked like me in Kiba's clothed, his hair, and his eyes.

"Miba" We said. It sounded like Kiba's and my voices mixed.

"Akamaru, Mimi, join." It looked like a cross breed of whatever breed Akamaru was and a coyote. They jumped on mine and Kiba's back and we did the 'Human Mimicry' and 'Beast Mimicry' jutsus.

"Inuzuka Twin Fang Over Fang!!!!" And we started to attack the barrier. When we stopped Kiba and I along with Mimi and Akamaru split. We were all panting.

"Damn it. Should we try with four?" I asked.

"Sure" Kiba responded and we did.

"Shit. This is draining all of our chakra." I said, panting harder.

"No duh." Kiba said. I laid down, looking at the ceiling of our rocky prison.

"Should I try it Kiba?" I asked.

"Miria, the last time you almost died. And you were full of chakra then. We barely have any right now, you WILL die this time if you try." Kiba was worried. I sighed.

"Fine" I said and turned my head toward Shika, who seemed to be abandoning us. I felt my heart thud. But something in me knew he was lying to the guy on the outside. Shika made his plan.

"Kiba, Miria! Do you have enough chakra to hit the walls again?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"You know it" Kiba said. We did 'Fang over Fang' and Neji marked the spot with a kunai. Choji turned into a ball and killed the wall completely. We got out.

Time to fight the big guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miria's POV**

Well, the big guy was being an ass. Holding Shika upside down and shit. Choji got pissed and told us he was gonna fight him.

"Be careful Choji." And then we left.

"I'm worried about Choji." I said.

"I know. How can he hold him off? He's our weakest link." Kiba said. I sighed.

"He's not our weakest link. Between all of us, Choji has strength." Shikamaru said. I looked at him, and when he noticed me I blushed slightly.

"Hey Miria? You okay? Your face is kinda pink." Naruto said. Damn, he was oblivious.

"She'll be fine, right Miria?" Shika and Kiba said. It made me go redder.

"You see, This is why I'm glad Tsunade decided to be my sensei. Only her and me, with no stupid oblivious boys or ones that are so sure they know everything." Naruto started getting angry.

During the chunin exams one of my teammates died in his match against a sound ninja in the preliminaries. The other one and my sensei were killed in the crossfire of my own special Jutsu. So I was the only one. Then Tsunade took me as a student.

We continued jumping till we got to a tree, telling Choji how to get to us, then Kiba, Naruto, and I left little messages telling him we're waiting for him. When we caught up again with the damned Sound Ninja we tried to get the coffin that Sasuke was in. It failed. We got stuck in this spider web like thing. Shit. We're fucked now. Well, the stupid spider is a pain in my ass.

"What a drag. We're stuck in a troublesome spider web that's hard to break." I said with a sigh.

"Well I think I'll kill you last beautiful"

"Don't call me beautiful you troublesome spider." I said. Damn he was pissing me off. I got free and we left Neji to do his thing. We were getting farther ahead. and I was worried. Choji hasn't come back yet and that spider dude seemed pretty strong. Well, we kept going.

We caught up to them, but waited for daybreak in order to attack. I was leaning against a tree watching them rest. I felt something behind me and took out a kunai. I turned around and put my kunai to the person's throat.

"Calm down Miria. It's me." Shikamaru whispered. I smiled and pecked his lips.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me you know."

"I know now." I could see his smile in the dim moon light. He looked great. His hazel eyes sparkled and I felt myself floating on cloud nine. That was until Naruto ruined it by jumping over.

"Hey. Miria? What you starin' at?" I almost strangled him.

"Damn it Naruto." Kiba said.

"What?" Naruto really was stupid.

"You dumbass. Shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone. You're pissing me off you damn bastard" They all stared at me.

"Miria? You okay? You've never used that many swears before." Kiba was a great bro.

"Onii-san? I have a question? Why are we sitting around while the enemy is getting closer to the fucking sound?" It was true. It was now daybreak and they started to move again.

"Shit!" Shikamaru said and we all started moving.

I was kinda tired. We did the plan and I was left with Shikamaru while the others fought the other two. A guy named Kimimaru came and he took Sasuke and we sent Naruto after him. Kiba fell down a cliff with the two headed dude. Shikamaru and I were left with Tauya.

She pulled her flute out and summoned three giant men. They looked really creepy. They started trying to kill Shikamaru, Mimi, and I. I looked at her and she came over to me. We did the Inuzuka's special ability, Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf. I tried to get Tauya, but only hurt myself more, and almost killed Shikamaru.

I changed back and tried to stay away from the stupid things again. I was out of breath because it took up most of my chakra. I was so tired. But couldn't do anything about it. I tried to dodge, but it got harder. I was almost drained of chakra when the summoned men opened their mouths and these chakra eating things came out. Dammit. This was gonna be a pain in the ass.

I jumped and almost got hit, Shikamaru did though. Damn it. Well, he hid and started doing this weird maneuver. After he did the first move I realized that there were nine moves. The first one he made, was a distraction. I stayed out of the way and helped when I could. When he finished we were standing there, he had the gruesome trio in a shadow possession and I was standing beside him looking at Tauya. She released her stupid men and put Shika and I in a genjutsu.

For some reason Mimi was never affected by genjutsu, no matter what. Tauya jumped over and Shika got her in shadow strangulation. I had Mimi bite my leg so that I could get out. After a while Shikamaru ran out of chakra and Tauya almost killed him, until Temari stepped in.

I told her the situation and she blew Tauya away. Literally... well... the mongoose she summoned did.... well... actually the mongoose buried Tauya with logs from what used to be the surrounding trees. Anyway, Tauya is dead!

We got back to the stupid hospital. KIba and Akamaru were there, Hana was working on Akamaru, and I asked her to look at Mimi when she was done, just in case. Choji was in critical care, so wasn't Neji. Naruto wasn't here yet. But I had the feeling that he wasn't gonna get Sasuke back. Shikamaru was told how the mission failed by his father and that made him cry.

A few days later we went to the gates to say goodbye to our help, all I knew of was Temari. I didn't know her siblings came too. I saw Gaara and tackle hugged him. I haven't seen him since the chunin exams.

"Miria, get off." Gaara said.

"Hell fucking no! I missed you! You're my bestest friend!" And with that I hugged him tighter.

"Miria. Get off him." Shikamaru said. I started to complain. Then got off.

"Can't wait to see you guys again" I said and smiled bigger.

"Can't wait to see you again too." Gaara said. I smiled again and they left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miria's POV**

Well, I was tired. It's been a month or so since Sasuke left. And the missions where becoming a pain. I went to the Hokage's office and she told me something I never knew.

Gaara had a student, and she was kidnapped. This wasn't gonna be good. I went and got the original team from the Sasuke mission including some others, like Lee, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, and Ino. In other words, the rookie nine, Neji and Lee.

We were going to help them out with it because, well, they needed it. We went as fast as we could, but at the same time we went through strategies. I was still really weak from my last mission, which unfortunately turned out to be an A rank mission.

We got to a tree and waited for Shino to tell us what was going on. It took a while, and I decided to talk to Shikamaru about what has happened over the last few months, since I hadn't been home.

"Well, nothing really. Just the usual."

"How troublesome." I responded, then looked at Kiba. "How has the new pup been doing?"

"You mean Chikaru? He's been complaining since you aren't home. Speaking of which, how was your mission?"

"You mean the C rank that went A rank? Peachy. I used the technique and almost died"

"Damnit Miria! I told you not to use that attack!"

"What a drag." I sighed and looked at the swarm of bugs coming closer.

"We can move ahead now" Shikamaru said.

"Neji, is anyone up ahead?"

"Yes Miria. Temari, and one of the enemy, up a few more miles is Kankuro and another one, they seem to have already engaged in combat. Gaara is still going after the other two."

"Great, you know the plan, split up."

Shikamaru, Ino and I went to help Temari. When we got there, Temari was unconscious and was about to have her head cut off, when Shikamaru used his shadow possession to help her get out of the way.

"She's a wind user too?" I whispered, we did the little thing that they did when they came to help us, only we made it so it made sense for us. We ended up killing her, then saw Gaara falling from the air. We had to hurry. We ran as fast as we could, until I collapsed.

I was still too weak. It took FOREVER to heal after THAT technique. Shikamaru began carrying me and we got to where Gaara and Naruto were fighting this other dude. When we got there, Gaara was put in a metal orb. Then when it open, I blacked out.

When I woke up, everyone was surrounding me. I sat up and stretched, then tried to stand, but only fell back on my ass.

"You okay Miria?" Every asked, except Kiba. He bent down and took out this pill, it was about the size of a soft ball.

"Not that. Anything but that!" I started to scoot away slowly.

"Grab her!" Everyone did, and they held me down. "You have to take the chakra pill, and you know it." Kiba said.

"Doesn't mean I wanna swallow the damned thing! Why does it have to be so fucking big?!" I shot back.

"Swallow the damn pill!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fuck no!"

"Swallow it or I'll tell mom!" Kiba threatened.

"...Damn you" I took the pill, and after an hour, it FINALLY went down my throat. "I hate that thing. Remind me to tell Tsunade to shrink that fucker."

"Got it."

"Whatever." I sighed, then got up. It was time to head back to the village.

When we got back to the village and the first thing we all did was go to the Kage Tower to tell Tsunade how the mission went. She was very pleased that we finished and that it went well. I got back home and Kiba told me that Naruto was going to go train with Jiraiya for a while. I sighed. That meant WE had to get STRONGER. I went over to Shikamaru's and we went up to his room.

"This is such a drag. Naruto is going to get stronger." Shika complained.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it."

"Hey Miria?"

"Yeah Shika?"

"What is that jutsu you and Kiba keep bringing up." My heart stopped. I couldn't show him. I'D DIE! Literally, die. The chakra pill only helped a little bit. It would have worn off by now.

"I can't tell you. It's difficult to explain"

"Okay" I looked at the floor. I really needed Shikamaru to see that jutsu, but I don't wanna hurt him, or anyone else. Knowing my luck he'll end up turning away from me.

I looked at Shikamaru and smiled. Then I felt this weird pain in my stomach, like a kunai was entering my body at a breakneck speed. I gasped and grabbed my stomach. The pill was gone, and I was still very weak. This was gonna be bad.

"Miria? You okay?"

"Go send someone for Tsunade"

"Why?""

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, jeez’um, what a drag." He left the room and 10 minutes later he came back in with his father and Tsunade.

"What's wrong Miria?"

"The pill wore off."

"Oh shit. Help me get her to the hospital!" That's the last thing I heard before I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a hospital. Mimi was sitting next to me, well, sleeping. I looked around the room and saw Kiba and Shikamaru looking at me.

"You okay sis?"

"I think so"

"You passed out again Miria. Is this something serious?"

"She's been having trouble with her chakra since the Sasuke mission. We don't know why."

"It's okay. I'm fine" I coughed and Lady Tsunade came in.

"You shouldn't move Miria. That technique you used during your last A ranked mission, how many times did you use it?"

"I think maybe twice"

"That's why. Your chakra is over depleted. You're gonna be in here for a while."

"Damn"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Slight sexual assault? I'll be adding it to the tabs, but I don't think it warrants changing the rating quiet yet, so it'll stay T.

**Miria's POV**

I've been in this damned hospital for a week. I feel fine and I'm a lot stronger now. But that damned Tsunade won't let me leave!

I hate it here. Shikamaru came in this morning to tell me he's going on a mission to the Land of Water to deliver a package and Kiba went with Sakura and Hinata to another village to settle some kids vandalizing the school equipment and other things.

I'm all alone. Ino went with Shika. Naruto is with Jiraya training. Tsunade hates me I swear. I closed my eyes. My back hurts like hell and who knows when I'll be able to walk normally.

I heard the window begin to open and I took out the kunai that I always had with me. It was... Ten Ten! I hadn't seen her for a while, and I heard from Lee that she was pissed about not going on the mission to help Gaara.

"Hey Miria." She smiled. "I came threw the window because Gai-sensei insisted on coming here with me, and I know you don't like his youth speeches." I sighed. Gai-sensei was SO ANNOYING! I heard the door open and Tsunade walked in, unfortunately Gai-sensei was behind her.

"Ten Ten? I thought you had to go do something for your mother?" I sighed again. I pulled out a stack of magazines that Ten Ten brought me yesterday.

"Her mother wanted her to get the magazines I borrowed back today because she has new ones for me that I can read." I handed them to Ten Ten and she nodded.

"Ten Ten. You didn't come threw the door. Why?"

"She wanted to work on walking up vertical walls with the chakra in her feet. She wants to see if she can do it without using up too much chalkra. And since you shoved me on the top floor, it was great practice for her." Damn, I did lie a lot. And damn was I good at it.

"Well, Miria. I came to tell you that I got your test results back and you're perfectly fine. You can leave now. But no training until after tomorrow!" I was so happy, but I also wanted to cry.

"Why?! I have to get stronger so that the damned technique won't fucking kill me if I use it! The more I work up my chakra the better the technique will be, and the less the jutsu will risk my life." I looked at my hands, clenching onto the sheets.

"I said the day after tomorrow to double check your strength. You need to rest and take it easy."

"Leave me in this damned hospital then! You know me! What a drag." I sighed and yawned. I got out and used my chakra to make a wall around me as I changed. When the wall went down, Tsunade was glaring.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I won't use my chakra." I started to walk out of the room. Then turned and jumped out the window, landed onto a tree branch and then landed on the ground, then found Mimi and went home.

"I'm home! Finally." I saw Mom come out and hug me. She was crying.

"You had me so worried." Se went from a crying worried mother to a bitch. "Don't you ever fucking do that again! And the next time your brother tells you to take a damned chakra pill, take it without complaining!" I sighed.

"Yes mom. I know." Hana came in and hugged me.

"Kiba will be home tomorrow morning. We just got a message and they've been asked to stay the night after catching the culprits." I sighed again. I hoped he'd be okay. Tsunade came in and talked to my mother about taking it easy and the whole training thing.

**\---The next morning---**

Kiba came threw the door to get tackled by a very worried mother, Hana, and Mimi. I walked in when everyone got off of him and hugged him.

"I missed you." Kiba knew that I always had issues sleeping in our room by myself. When we had different rooms I always ended up in his room. He's been fine with it.

"I missed you too." He was only gone for one night, but I was sleeping alone for a fucking week. I felt dizzy. I had just finished a quick walk with Mimi, to the gates and back, shorter then usual.

"Mom. I don't feel well." She was shocked. I had just gotten home from the hospital and already felt ill. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Mom's eyes grew. I haven't thrown up in years.

"Oh no. Kiba go make sure Miria's okay. Honey, go get Lady Hokage. I'm gonna help Kiba." Everyone went to their stations and within 10 minutes Tsunade was in my bathroom watching me blow chunks.

"I've never encountered this before." Tsunade walked out and talked to my mother. Kiba stayed by me.

"Don't those dip shits know that we can't be sepreated for more then two days." It was sadly true. the last time I threw up was when me and Kiba were separated for a month. I threw up after I saw him. It's always happened like that. Mom never knew, neither did Hana. I wasn't even gonna come close to telling Shika, he wasn't in the village, let alone the country.

Tsunade came back into the bathroom and I was brushing my teeth. She started talking and I stopped her.

"Let me tell you something. The only reason I EVER throw up is when Kiba and I are separated for more then two days. It's always been like this. After I see him after two days I throw up. We've never been able to find out why. When my team was going on long missions or when Kiba was they always had something for me when I was going to see him to prevent it." I glared at her. She seemed taken back. And I didn't care. I wasn't going back into that damned hospital.

**\---3 days later---**

I was at the gates waiting for Shikamaru. He was supposed to come back today. I saw a familiar blond head and ran to it. It was Ino. Choji was behind her, as was Asuma. I looked around, but I didn't see the brown ponytail I've missed so much. Ino noticed this and put a hand on my shoulder. I saw a small stretcher and my heart stopped.

Shikamaru was laying on it with a bandage around his abdominal area. He had a gash on his right arm and he had a bandage on his neck. I started freaking out.

"Miria calm down. He's okay. He needs to see a medical ninja though." I smiled a little and ran up to him.

"Shikamaru you lazy ass wake the fuck up!" I slapped him and the others gasped. Shikamaru woke up and I started to heal him. I finished and sighed. I took him off the stretcher and brought him to his house. I walked threw the door to Mrs. Nara.

"Hello Miria. Shikamaru what happened?" She sighed and blew it off. I brought Shika to his room and placed him on his bed. I sat next to him and sighed.

"Miria? What's wrong?" He didn't sound lazy like usual. It worried me.

"I've missed you." I hugged him. His arms felt different. He smelled different! He wasn't Shikamaru. "Who are you?"

"Shikamaru. Who else?"

"Tell me what I am to you."

"You're one of my best friends." I decided to test him. I kissed him and he pulled away.

"You're not Shika." I went to slap him when he stopped me.

"I am Shikamaru. Why'd you kiss me? We're only friends. It's not like I like you like that." I slapped him.

"The Shikamaru I know admitted to loving me and wouldn't pull away from a kiss." I put my kunai to his throat and in a puff of smoke he was a water ninja.

"Wow. You are a very smart girl." I almost killed the bastard.

"Where's Shika!?"

"He's in the Land of Water in a cell. He's gonna be fed to sharks once I get what I want." I almost killed him there. I dragged his ass to Tsunade and told her the situation and that Kiba and I had to go get him.

"You need a team of four." I stared at her with a 'hello' look.

"Kiba, Akamaru, Mimi, and I. Four." Tsunade sighed and got Hinata and Ino to come to. We started heading out. We were at the gates getting prepared.

"This should be easy right Mimi" I said.

"Yeah come on Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"Inuzuka twins are ready to go!" We both said, back to back, his hands behind his head, my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Now that that's done. Let's get down to business. Kiba, Akamaru, Mimi and I will be able to sniff out any traps and find the real Shika. Hinata, you are here to help us see if there are anyone that could ambush us. Ino, you know Shika best, lucky, and will help retrieve. This is an A ranked mission. I'm captain so you'll do WHAT I say WHEN I say it. Now let's move out. We'll camp when we can't see anymore."

**\---the next day---**

We made it to the Land of Water in no time. I was sniffing for Shika and we found him in about 5 hours.

We snuck in and us Inuzuka's started sniffing around for him. I heard laughing and followed it. I found an old man with a hand full of coins. In front of him was a man in what seemed to be his late 30s early 40s laughing along with him. Behind them was a cell with chakra binds. Shikamaru was in there and by the looks of things, hadn't been fed for a while.

I was about to leave when I bumped into someone. Shit. It wasn't Kiba, or either of the girls. I looked up to see a big guy with no shirt, he needed one, and a bra. It was disgusting to look at. I did one of the stupidest things that I could do when trying to keep myself from being discovered. I screamed.

Mimi went to find everyone and tell them what was going on. I was brought into the room by the big guy. The other two men looked at me and smiled.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The old guy asked. Walking over and held my face to face him.

"Don't touch her!" Shikamaru didn't seem pleased.

"Ooo. I think we made him mad. You think this is that Miria girl he kept talking about?" The other dude said.

"Maybe we should have some fun before we throw her to the sharks eh?" Said that fat dude. That pissed me off like hell.

"Like hell you will." I kicked him in the balls and took out a kunai. The old guy took out what looked like a remote.

"Move and I'll open the floor and feed your little boyfriend to the sharks." I stared at him, but put my kunai away.

"Miria! Don't listen to him! Defend yourself! I'll be fine!" I looked at Shika and shook my head.

"I can't let you get hurt." I turned to the old man and he stepped closer. The fat guy held me again. The late 30s guy grabbed a kunai and held it to my shirt. I snapped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Miria's POV**

My body started to glow with an orange chakra. All the men were forced away from me. When the orange chakra disappeared, my hair was black with red streaks, my blues eyes were gold, my red shirt was now black, and my black jeans, were now normal blue denim jeans. I was using my special jutsu, this was my HitoRyu* form. I turned towards the men.

"What the hell?" I smiled. They started to shake.

"I'm Miria Inuzuka. This is my special jutsu. Wanna know what it's called?" They began to shake their heads no. "Ryujin Inu Bakuhatsu No Jutsu.**" I transformed into a purple dragon. When I breathed fire it was in the shape of a dog.

I curled up around the men and looked at them. I opened my mouth and breathed my dog shaped fire. The dog 'ate' them, they didn't burn though. I got in front of Shika's cell door for what was coming next, my tail closed the door. The dog exploded, the men dying in the process.

I changed back to normal. I opened the cell and Shika came out to catch me. Kiba and the other's came in and saw the singed areas in the room.

"We need to get her to the village. Now!" Kiba said and we started heading back. I inhaled Shikamaru's scent and made sure that it was Shika.

**\---next day---**

We made it to the village and Shika and I were put into the hospital, same room. There were three beds, one for Kiba, because he also got hurt bad, he used the family's Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf jutsu again, like three times, so he was in trouble too.

Tsunade came in with three soft ball sized pills. I almost died. She gave all of us one. I started to laugh at the other two as they tried to swallow the big ass pills. I swallowed mine and passed out, cause I was tired. I woke up and Mimi was right next to me sassing me.

"I know Mimi, I was being stupid. I shouldn't have used it, but I wasn't losing my innocents to a big guy, an old man, and a guy in his late 30s early 40s." Mimi put her paw on my nose. "Jeez. You sound like my mother." And in came mom and Hana.

"Whose sounding like your mother now?"

"Mimi." Mom smiled.

"Well I talked to Lady Tsunade, and the three of you are staying in this room for about a month." Then came in Mr. & Mrs. Nara.

"Shikamaru Nara! The next time you're going to get captured find a way to tell us." She hugged him and started crying. "I was so worried!" Yup, bipolar.

"Mum, I'm fine." His father smacked him over the head.

"You worried me and your mother half to death!"

"Dad, I'm fine. What a drag." I laughed a little. Then mother walked over to Kiba and I, our hospital beds were put right next to each other.

"My baby girl and boy aren't gonna be home for a month. Oh my poor babies."

"MOM!" We were both blushing.

"What? My darling Kiba and sweet little Miria are in the hospital and won't be able to see their mother." I thought Kiba and I were gonna die from embarrassment.

"Pick on Hana!" I swear, Kiba and I had twin telepathy sometimes.

"You're right! Honey! We need to get you to work so that those poor animals can feel better."

"I will get you back you two." Kiba and I smiled in accomplishment. We looked at Shikamaru, he was still being smothered/smacked/yelled at by his mother.

"I'm glad our mom's not bipolar."

"I know Kiba. We'd be dead by the amount we worry our mom."

"I know." Shika's parents left and it was Shika, Kiba, and I.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah"

"Remember that game we played the last time the two of us were in the hospital?"

"Oh yes."

"Wanna play it?"

"Hell yeah!" Shikamaru started to shake his head. Anything we had planned had to be bad.

"Mimi!"

"Akamaru!" They both barked and did a salute with their paws. They left the room and Kiba and I got under the beds. A nurse came and noticed we weren't there and ran out of the room to chase down the dogs.

We got back in the beds as she brought in the dogs. She was pissed. Kiba and I were laughing our asses off! Then Tsunade came in and we shut up. We were in trouble... again. Tsunade walked over to Kiba's and my beds and she started to speak.

"Grow up you two! Why'd you do that!? Smarten up damn it! You almost gave the nurse a heart attack! If you two pull another stunt like that I'll send you to the academy!" We both shrunk under the covers. She was really bitchy when she was mad. "Do you two understand me!?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" She left and our nurse walked in and smirked.

"I hope you two like the medicine I'm gonna give you." She held up these yellow tablets.

"We don't need medicine though." Kiba said. I knew what those tablets were. Why'd they have them here?

"Well the Hokage changed her mind." I glared at her.

"Those aren't medication." She seemed shocked.

"Then what are they?"

"They're chakra poison tablets. They poison the chakra so that using it becomes deadly and we'll die if we use our chakra which comes into a real problem because if you don't use chakra for a long amount of time the tablet starts eating away at your spirit and kills you from the inside out." She seemed really shocked, then she smirked.

"What Lady Tsunade doesn't know won't kill me"

"Lady Tsunade!" I screamed.

"What the hell is it Miri- Why do you have chakra poison tablets?!"

"Um... Lady Tsunade... I can explain." She got dragged out of the room.

"Wow Miria. I didn't know you were so smart." Shikamaru said. I looked away and blushed. Kiba started laughing.

"That's so funny. You two love each other and she's blushing."

"Kiba. Shut up. Or I'll tell Hinata that you like her." Kiba shut up.

"Wow you guys are troublesome." Shikamaru looked at the ceiling and yawned.

"Shikamaru. I wouldn't be talking. You blush whenever my breasts bounce." He looked away, but I could tell he was blushing.

"Do not."

"Wanna bet?" I waited till he looked at me and I moved so that they bounced. He went red and was staring. "Told ya so." I ended up moving a little too much and fell out of my hospital dress.

"Miria... Put yourself away before Shikamaru gets a nosebleed." I smirked and put it back on slowly. Shikamaru grabbed his pillow and put it on his face. I stood and walked over to him and pulled the pillow away. He had a nosebleed. And it was totally noticeable. I sat on his lap and looked into his eyes. The blood increased with this and I pushed my lips against his.

"Miria I- Miria!" I stopped and turned to see Lady Tsunade standing in the door.

"Yes?"

"Get off Shikamaru!"

"Oh but why? I'm having fun." I shifted and Shikamaru looked like he was gonna die.

"His mother's right behind me! Along with your mother!" I jumped into my bed and covered up.

"Miria Inuzuka! I told you not to- Does he have a nose bleed?" I nodded as my mother took a quick glance in Shikamaru's direction.

"Oh my gosh! Shikamaru!" His mother punched him in the head.

"Mom. What was that for? I'm already in the hospital. I don't need to be in here any longer then I have to."

"That's not the point!" She punched him again.

"Yoshino! Stop punching Shikamaru." Shikamaru's dad walked in with Hana.

"But Shikaku!" Shikamaru's dad walked in and gave her a kiss and they walked out.

"That was quick." Hana walked over and flicked my forehead.

"You, young lady, need to learn not to seduce men at such a young age."

"Yes Onee-sama." Mom and Hana left and I decided that this wasn't worth it and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Miria's POV**

It was finally time to get out of the hospital! I was going to go see Hinata to see how she was doing. I had heard that she was going through some really tough training and I wanted to see if I could help. I got to the Hyuuga residence and Neji opened the door.

"What do you want Miria?" He was acting all pissy and shit. I glared slightly.

"I came to help Hinata with training. Is she here?" he nodded and lead me to her. She was going against her dad and he knocked her to the ground. I sighed and walked over to watch. Hinata got back up and attacked again. This time she knocked him to the ground. Her father smiled and got up. They bowed and Hinata saw me and came over.

"Hey Miria. What are you doing here?" Mimi sat on the edge of the hall and Hinata petted her. "Hello to you too Mimi."

"Well, I was gonna see if I could help you with training, but you're doing fine with your dad I see." Mr. Hyuuga walked over and kinda glared at me. I swear all of them except for Hinata has it out for me. We left and went to find Ten Ten and Ino. We found Ten Ten with Lee at the training grounds fighting. I sighed and Hinata and I walked up.

"Hey Ten! Wanna hang?!" I hollered. She looked in my direction and Lee hit her in the face. He started to apologize and she punched him back.

"Keep your guard up idiot. Anyways, sure Miria. We getting Ino and heading to your place?" I nodded and we were off. We got to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and Ino's mom was at the register. She saw us and automatically called for Ino. Ino ran down and saw us. She smiled and ran over.

"Hey girls! We hanging at Miria's?" We all nodded and we all headed to my place. We got there and mom looked at us.

"So it's our turn to host the party?" We all nodded and headed to mine and Kiba's room. Kiba was sitting there in his boxers and all the girls screamed. I walked in and smacked him.

"Put some fucking clothes on! Holy shit!" He nodded and got dressed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Need to open the sleepover room remember?" He sighed and I summoned it.

It is a real room, it just moves. It's usually connected to the basement. We have no clue why this happens, it just does. The room appeared and I typed my code in. It was Mimi. Of course.

The door opened and it was a pink room filled with games. We walked in and the door disappeared. I typed in the amount of time we'd be here and we got situated. Ino sat in her flower beanbag. Ten Ten her kunai one. Hinata her blue one. And I sat in my pink dog one. We started to talk and Ino looked at me with a smirk.

"So, heard you and Shikamaru got a thing for each other?" I froze and turned slightly red.

"A-and? It's not like we're dating." they all gasped.

"What!? You mean he hasn't made his move?" Ino had such a big mouth sometimes.

"No." I blushed even worse and started to fiddle with my fingers. Ino got these stars in her eyes.

"I know what we should do this time!" I automatically felt this tug in my stomach and a voice in my head telling me to hide and not come out for a week. "Let's get Shika to ask Miria out!" Yup, time to hide. I began to creep away but Ten Ten grabbed me and dragged me back.

"First things first!" Hinata seemed into this. What was with her today?

"Make up!"

"Hell no!!!"

"Hell yes." I glared at Ino.

"You know I wear eyeliner and mascara."

"You need blush, lips stick, and we need to do your nails and hair." I took a step back. I really didn't wanna.

"Is it okay if we don't and say we did?"

"No!" Ten Ten dragged me to a corner and started looking through the dresses. She found a pink dress that goes down to my feet. She also found pink flats. Ino found a bow and Hinata had make up. I looked in the mirror and almost screamed. oh HELL no!

**Shika's POV**

Kiba was having a guy's night at his place and I was late. I didn't care though. I made it to the gate and saw a girl sitting on the fence.

I looked into her eyes and realized it was Miria. I held my arms out and she slid into my arms. Kiba game out, took a pic, and walked over.

"What's with the get up Miria?"

"You know so don't pretend you don't" We walked into the house. Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Choji, Shino, Neji, and Lee were also here. The girls were smiling, the boys smirking. I looked at Miria and she was blushing and fiddling with her fingers. She'd glance at me every so often and then look back.

"Miria? You okay." She nodded. Not moving her gaze. I couldn't read her. but that's one of the reasons I love her so much. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped and turned her head and I caught her cheek. She blushed and looked at the floor. She finished turning the rest of her body.

She had her hands clasped and held in front of her chest. She looked into my eyes and I made multiple observations. She had a lot of makeup on, and she was nervous. She got on her toes and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. When we parted she cuddled into my chest.

"I love you Shika." I blushed a little and put me chin on the top of her head.

"I love you too Miria." Ino skipped over and looked me in the eye.

"Does that mean you wanna date her?" I found out what was going on.

"You just wanted Miria and I to date didn't you?" They all nodded and I sighed. "Fine." I looked at Miria. "Miria, I love you. A lot. And as troublesome as this sounds I want to be your boyfriend, only if you want to be my girlfriend back." Miria smiled and cuddled into my chest again.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Shika!" She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She had soft lips. I felt better now that we were together. We parted and she started to drag me up the stairs to her room. Everyone was looking shocked.

"Remember I sleep in there too you two!" Miria blushed.

"We aren't gonna do anything dumbass!" She dragged me into her room and sat me down on her bed. "Mom's out on a mission and Hana's with her. So the only other ones her are the dogs and Kiba, that's family anyways." She came over and got on the bed, straddling my lap, sitting on it at the same time.

"Should you really be doing that in a dress?" I asked looking at her. She smirked slightly and lifted her dress slightly, showing me her upper thigh. I almost died. I wanted to see more, but asking her would be a drag. And doing in myself would be troublesome. Miria got closer to my face and licked my neck. I inhaled quickly and she looked at my face again, a small blush on her face.

She kissed me. She wrapped her arms around me and she pulled me closer. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I wasn't going to have sex with her, wasn't ready yet. And if she got pregnant I'd have to deal with her mother and that would be troublesome.

I kissed her back and she opened her mouth. I gently put my tongue in and it met hers. Hers seemed inviting and warm. They just started to get acquainted. I felt her tongue asking to come into my mouth and I let her. It came in and she looked around. Mine went back over and explored also. we kept going and finally we were making out.

We repeated to kiss and Miria seemed really into it. She let out a soft moan that drove me over the edge. I gently bit her lip and she gasped. I licked her lips and she opened her mouth and my tongue and hers started to play together again. I could feel her moans in my mouth, but they were quiet. They didn't arouse that much, but just a little.

My hand accidentally wondered and began to rub her thigh. Miria began to squirm a little and I got off her. She was blushing like mad and her tongue was hanging out a little. I smiled and took her tongue in my mouth and sucked on it a little.

Then I let it go and got off the bed. I looked back at her and her dress was up to her waist now. She got up and fixed it then wrapped her arms around me from behind. I was glad I was calm now because Kiba came in the room.

"Mom and Onee-sama are home now. You two might wanna get downstairs." We nodded and headed down. The girls grabbed Miria and brought her upstairs while the guys sat me down on the couch.

"So what did you two do?"

"Well they couldn't have done much because they had all of their clothes on and Shikamaru didn't have a nosebleed so I'm guessing they just made-out." I looked to the side and nodded a little. "So you did make out with my little sis? nice work." He worried me sometimes. Damn this was gonna be troublesome. "Well, let's go to my room." We headed up and heard one of the girls scream.

We got to he room and there was this door. I knew it as the sleepover room. Mria was most likely using it. Then it disappeared. After a few minutes Ino's head came out of the wall.

"Hey Shika, can you come help us? We're having issues with Miria." I nodded and went in. I saw that Miria was half dressed and sitting in the corner. She didn't have any makeup on except her usual eyeliner and mascara. I was standing there staring at her. She looked so cute.

"Her mother told her she needed to bathe and she seems to refuse in an indirect sense. I thought maybe you could help?" I got the hint and nodded. I walked over to where the bathroom door was placed in the room and opened it. Miria looked over and ran in, dragging me in with her. I could just see the girls faces. Ino was smirking, Ten Ten was smiling, and Hinata was shocked. Miria wrapped her arms around me and looked into my eyes.

"Shower with me?" I smiled and she began to undress. I began to also and she started the shower. She stepped in and I followed. We've showered before, so this wasn't new.

Miria wrapped her arms around me as the hot water fell down our bodies. Miria looked into my eyes and kissed me. Her lips seemed softer without the lipstick. She took her makeup off before we got in the shower. Miria began to press against me, backing me into the wall. I slide down into the tub, and she seemed to change her mind. She plugged the tub and the shower filled the tub. She grabbed some soap and started to clean herself. She looked at me and looked away blushing.

"Um, Shika? Would you help me clean my back?" I blushed as well but nodded.

It was a good thing the floor had a drain and the clothes were up on a shelf. The room was actually a giant bath tub, but the shower had to continue to run, the drain plugged to an extent and then started draining the dirty water at the bottom. I don't even know how I knew this. Anyways, I started to wash Miria's back and when I finished she looked at me and smiled.

"Can I wash your back Shika?" I blushed, but nodded anyways. Miria began to wash in while I washed the rest of me. I finished up and she grabbed the shampoo.

We finished the shower and Miria grabbed some bubble bath that had the aroma therapy affect. Miria swam over to me, since the tub/room was full enough to now. and snuggled into me again. I smiled and she looked at me again.

"Would it be wrong to make out in the tub?" I shook my head and started to kiss me. Her tongue seemed to enjoy my tongues company. They got along well. Our kisses got sloppy and her hands were pulling my face closer to hers even though they couldn't get any closer. I was rubbing the back of her thigh when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey you two! Ten Ten, Hinata, and I need to bathe too!" We pulled apart and drained the room. We dried each other off, and got dressed. I put my hair up, since I never let anyone except my family and Miria see it down, and we got out. I went back to the guys and man did they ask questions about why I was needed. I never answered them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had too much fun with this chapter... =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Miria's POV**

Ten Ten was bathing right now and Ino and Hinata were looking at me with this weird look.

"What?"

"What were you and Shikamaru doing in their?"

"Bathing."

"And?"

"Hinata why do you care?" She shrugged.

"Well you two are dating now and showering together seems a little.... weird." I rolled my eyes and there was a knock on the wall. I stuck my head out and I was in Kiba's and my room.

"Someone knocked?" Kiba raised his and walked over.

"We were playing dare or double dare and you came up in a double dare for Shikamaru by Choji." I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know if you can do it."

"Do what?" Shikamaru walked over.

"They want you to....." I cocked my head confused then got it.

"Choji you perv!" I rolled my eyes and pulled my head back. Ino looked at me.

"What do they want?"

"They pulled me into their stupid game of dare or double dare. Damn!" Ino burst out laughing, and Ten Ten walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't ask Ten Ten, trust me." I stuck my head back out and did the stupid dare "You all better be happy now!" I yelled through the wall. Kiba yelled back.

"Yup!" I rolled my eyes and turned on the TV while Hinata bathed.

Her hair was getting longer, and Ino was growing hers out again. Ten Ten sat down in her bean bag and watched, '16 & Pregnant' with me. This was weird, but "ABDC" was on next and I wanted to see it. Hinata came out Ino went in.

This was always the hard part. Then Ino came out and I turned on the Wii. That's right! I gotta Wii! And it's pink with black dogs and the Wii remotes are purple with blue buttons! BE JEALOUS!

We decided to play JUST DANCE 2 since I had just bought Firework by Katy Perry. Yay! We soon got bored and started talking about boys.

"So Ten Ten, who do you like?" She blushed.

"Neji."

"So Hinata Likes Naruto, I like Shika, you like Neji, and Ino likes Sasuke."

"No I don't." Ino said.

"Then who is it?"

"You know him better than anyone in this room."

"Shika?"

"NO!"

"Oh my gosh you like Kiba!"

"Shhhh. He might hear you." I stuck my head through the wall.

"Hey guys. Did you hear anything from a few seconds ago?" They all shook their heads and I sunk back through the wall. "They didn't hear anything Ino." She sighed in relief.

"So Hinata likes Naruto, I like Shika, Ten Ten likes Neji and you like Kiba. If only Naruto was here." Hinata blushed. "Time to talk about random thoughts about us and our lover/crushes." Hinata went even redder. "Ino you go first."

"Well, what should I talk about?"

"Easy, will start simple. First date. How'd it go."

"Okay, we'd go to Ichiraku's Ramen shop and share a bowl of beef Ramen, then we'd go on a walk with Akamaru. Then we'd sit by the lake and make out." I laughed so hard.

"That's actually my bro's Idea of a perfect date!" She blushed.

"Your turn Ten Ten."

"Well, We'd also go to Ichiraku's Ramen shop and share a bowl of chicken ramen and then go to the training grounds and train, then I'd 'trip' and he'd catch me and then we'd start making out."

"That's my cousin's perfect date too." Then Ten Ten Blushed.

"Your turn Hinata."

"Well, we'd of course go to Ichiraku's ramen shop and share about 10 bowls of pork ramen and then we'd go to the park and talk about him becoming Hokage and then go train a bit and then go to his house and... well..."

"Hinata! I thought you were innocent!"

"No not that!" She was pure red.

"Lol. You'd just make out right?" She nodded.

"Your turn Miria." I blushed before I even opened my mouth.

"Well WE would... go to Ichiraku ramen shop, but WE'D share a bowl of chicken, pork, and beef ramen. so HA! Then we'd go swim in my pool and then we'd shower then come in here and make out and if things go right-"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Hell no.... maybe." They all gawked "I'm kidding jeez. You girls are pervs. I meant sleep next to each other." They all cooled and then we continued. Then there was a knock on the wall again. I stuck my head off and there was Shika, Neji, and Kiba.

"Yes?"

"We need to have a word with you young lady." I looked at Kiba and burst out laughing.

"Seriously bro. That's just stupid. You NEVER call me that." He shrugged.

"Well Shika needed to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you... wanna go on a date tomorrow." I froze and sunk back in.

"I was just asked on a date with Shika!" We all screamed and I stuck my head back out. "Yes Shika, yes I would." I smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed back and pulled me out a little more, so that my arms wrapped around his neck as we began to make out. Kiba cleared his throat and we parted.

"I'm going back into the sleepover room now." I sunk back in and sighed.

"Something good happened." I smiled at Ino.

"Can you say make out?" We all screamed again and started talking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk? I've only been to one 'girly' sleepover... =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Miria's POV**

"Since we just talked about first dates, let's go with first time, we're all virgin's here." I thought Hinata was gonna die. "It's simple, where, how far in the relationship, and if you'd mind getting pregnant, as well as any minor details that could change any of it. Hinata, I won't be mean to you yet so Ten Ten you get to go first."

"W-well. It'd be at my house after a year of being together and I don't want to get pregnant, and I can't think of anything that could alter it."

"Ino?"

"Damn.... probably here when you guys aren't home about 6 months in I don't wanna get pregnant, but wouldn't really mind as long as he accepts it."

"*cough* doggie-style *cough* Hinata?" She almost died.

"W-well O-our H-house A-after W-we G-got M-married A-and I-I'd L-like T-to G-get P-pregnant. T-the O-only T-thing T-that W-would C-change I-it W-would B-be I-if H-he W-wouldn't W-want A-a B-B-baby." I thought she was gonna die. Like literally. The blood in her blush looked like it was gonna shoot outta her pores. "Your turn Miria!" And there went the blush.

"Okay. I'd prefer after we are married but if he REALLY wants it before and I can't say no then after I'm sixteen. It'd be in my families old playhouse/hangout spot at the end of the property in the wooded part behind the private waterfall and if we are married I wanna get pregnant, if not then I don't." They all gaped.

"You have a place like that on your property?!" I put my pinkie in my ear.

"Ow, and yes."

"Can we go! Please!!!!" I sighed. It's a good thing it's connected to the house. I walked to where the door was and put my hand just next to it and a keypad popped up. I typed in the code for the cave and sat back down. It takes a good 30 minutes to go since it has to travel 5 acres. Yeah, HUGE backyard since we have tons of needed to be trained/already ninja dogs, and a few as just pets.

"Why'd you sit back down Miria?"

"Needs to travel 5 acres and it takes a while and I'm not standing for that long. There will be a chime when the room stops moving. I don't know how long it's been since Kiba and I had been there so it might be a little dirty." They looked at me like all caves were supposed to be dirty. "You'll see." They sat there and stared at me for that 30 minutes and finally the chime went off and I opened the door to the cave. The girls gaped.

It was like a furnished basement only better. It had a rug and walls covered in little 5 year old drawings. It had a table, fridge, microwave, and freezer and a toilet with a curtain to go around it with a sink and bathtub/shower that also had a curtain. There was a TV with little kid movies and a king sized bed with a night stand. It was lit by candles and smelled of flowers. There was a small dresser and four desks, to big and two very small, like a school desk. There was a few dog beds too. Just how we left it.

"Wow! This place is amazing!"

"I know Ino. Outside near the waterfall is where my father met my mom and this is also where they honeymooned. Hana was conceived here. It sounds gross, but to my family it means a lot. I want to conceive my child here, so doesn't sis. Kiba's a little more on the 'Do it when you can and where you can' but this still means a lot. Mom used to bring us here all the time, right up till dad died on a mission. So since Kiba and I turned six we haven't really come here." They all looked like they were gonna cry. "Don't cry girls it's okay."

"H-How did your father die Miria?" I teared a little this time.

"Well Hinata, my father was the one that created the Ryujin Inu Bakuhatsu No Jutsu. He used it to protect the village against someone that wanted the Kyuubi, and he used it too many times and the dog fire exploded inside his body. Mom doesn't bring us here just because of the memories or the fact that the family cemetery is in the cave 50 feet up, but this is the site of his death. We don't want to remember."

"You mean you saw it happen?" I nodded. "And you and Hana still want to conceive your child here?"

"We planned it and that's how it's gonna be." They all nodded and we went back in the room and I sent us back to the house. Once the chime went off there was this frantic pounding on the wall. I stuck my head out just for Kiba to punch my nose and send me back into the room. "Damn it!" I was more cautious this time and He apologized.

"Sorry Miria, but you didn't answer my knocking for over an hour and I got worried."

"Ever think I was ignoring you?" I inquired.

"No."

"I told him you might have." Neji said.

"Shut it Hyuuga." Neji glared. "Anyways. No I wasn't ignoring you, I moved the room."

"Where'd you move it?" Kiba asked.

"The cave." He looked at the ground.

"You visited dad?" I shook my head. "Couldn't handle remembering?" I nodded this time. "Why'd you go?"

"Girls wanted to see it"

"Why?"

"I brought it up."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know that part."

"Why?"

"Because you don't" And I sunk back into the wall. I looked at the floor and felt a tear run down my face. Mum had always said I looked like dad. And I did. I had his hair, his eyes, his jutsu only he didn't need the chakra pills because he could use it three times without much issue. I was only him in a girl form. I felt memories come back, causing me to fall asleep.

_I was 5 and running home to show Mama and Papa my new puppy. It's a coyote and it was all alone with all it's family dead with what looked like gun wounds in their spines. At first the small coyote didn't like me but after I told her I wouldn't hurt her she jumped in my lap, curled up and I think cried._

_I asked her to come home with me and she barked a yes. I called her Mimi and she wagged her tail. She liked that name. I got through the door and saw Akamaru, Kiba's puppy, he had just gotten him last week. I showed them my puppy and begged to keep her._

_They said okay and we brought her to the vet to get her treated. When we got home Kiba and Hana were there and after introducing Mimi, Kiba kept saying Mimee instead. We all laughed and I can still remember the laugh. So loud, deep, and the most important, warm._

_Kiba and I turned six last week and Mama, Papa, Hana, Kiba, and I were heading to the cave. Mama explained to us on the way that we'd be in the ninja academy next year and that we couldn't bring Akamaru and Mimi till we were eight. This conversation went till we got in the cave and heard a rustle in the bushes._

_Papa told us to stay quiet as he called them from the bushes.Thirty men came out and told him they were after the Kyuubi kid. Who was that? They began to attack Papa when Mimi ran out of the cave and I was dumb enough to chase her._

_One of the men saw me and ran at me. Soon I was at sword point and Mimi had ran back to the cave. The coward. Papa through the man and put me in the cave, his body beginning to cover in orange chakra. His hair switched color and his eyes turned brown. He did the jutsu and turned into a dragon. After 5 attacks he changed back and exploded. His remains littering the ground and pond while his blood covered the walls and me. I cried as the Anbu came. I have still yet to forgive them for not coming sooner._

I woke up to see everyone around me. I heard a few voices, felt my lips move, then passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Miria's POV**

I woke up and everyone was asleep around me. Looks like I worried everyone. I got up and made sure that walking to the bathroom I woke up as many of them as I could. I did my daily routine and by the time I got out there was a knock on the door. I went downstairs and opened it. It was Tsunade.

"Miria, get Ino, get ready and meet me in my office. I have some training for the two of you and Sakura." I nodded and turned and there was Ino.

We left with Tsunade after telling my mother and met up with Sakura. We made it to Tsunade's office and she told us we were going to have a Medical Ninjutsu Competition. Whoever healed all the different patients first and got the highest grade on the exam would be able to direct the other two until they can get the same percentage that the winner did. I smirked.

I'm gonna work Sakura like the bitch she is! She brought us to our training room that had a small indoors water feature. Our first thing to heal was a small mouse.

I waked up to mine, they all had the same injuries and were all the same age with the same conditions and everything. I gently picked it up to heal it. I cupped my hands and looked at it. I smiled. I closed my eyes as my hands glowed green. I had this thesis that if you hold the patient that were ever they are injured will heal faster, and I usually proved that thesis right.

I placed the mouse into the mouse cage and moved to the robin while the other two were healing the mouse still. I held it as well and soon it was also healed and flew to the small bird cage. I looked back and saw that the mouse was doing everything it should be able to do. I looked and saw a salmon. That must be next.

I picked it up and looked for it's wound, found it and placed a hand on it. As soon as I was done it was flipping out and I placed it into the water. The other two were at the robin now. I turned and saw some clones with broken arms and legs. I grabbed my patient's arms and then his legs and soon it smiled, said I passed and poofed away, revealing a timer and I pushed it.

The next task was the test. I sat down to look at it. This was way to easy. I knew all the answers. I finished and looked over my answers, making sure I didn't screw up. I turned to see that Ino was on the clone while Sakura was still at the salmon. Tsunade showed up, took my timer and test and looked at them. She sighed and told me to wait for the others. And that's what I did.

**SHIKA'S POV**

I was still hanging with the guys. Hinata and Ten Ten had already left and Ino and Miria had gone with Tsunade. It was Choji, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and I. I was staring out the window while they had some conversation, I didn't quite catch it. Then I heard someone talking to me and turned to see Kiba smirking.

"Hey Shika, where you gonna take my sis on her date?"

"Probably Ichiraku." He smirked bigger.

"What you gonna do there?"

"Eat ramen what else?"

"Are you sure that ramen will be all you're eating?" I looked at him for a bit then rolled my eyes when it hit me.

"You're so sick. Thinking about me doing that to your SISTER." He blinked a bit then began to look like he was gonna throw up or something.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." I nodded and was about to look out the window again when I heard this crash. I turned around. From the distance from here and the direction of the crash and the fact that there is no wind to blow it off in the slightest I'd say that came from the Kage Tower and by the sound of the crash I'd say it was someone going through a wall. And by the wave frequencies that was made I'd say it was female. I stood and we all headed there. It was Sakura. We headed into the room and Sakura was on all fours looking at the ground. Ino exhaled and Miria stretched and yawned.

"That was so troublesome. Such a waste of time. To easy." She sat next to the water feature and took her shoes off and put her feet into the small river and let the salmon swim by her feet.

"What happened?"

"I just won the competition and so now Ino and Sakura have to listen to me in order to heal all the tasks as fast as me and pass the test with flying colors since I got 100% on it." I sighed and sat next to her.

"So are we going on our date?" Miria blushed and nodded. She looked at Ino and Sakura and told them they'd start in the morning.

We left and went to Ichiruka. She smiled and seemed really happy. We sat down and the old man asked what we wanted. I said a bowl of Pork, Beef, and Chicken ramen to share. Miria seemed to giggle. She seemed really happy. When we finished we went to her house to swim and she giggled even more as we did. Then we went inside and showered, it was late by now and we fell asleep in her sleepover room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Miria's POV**

I woke up in Shikamaru's arms. I looked at his face and he was dead asleep. I giggled a little and kissed him. He grumbled and opened his eyes. I kissed him again.

"It's time to wake up darling." I got up and went to get ready for the day. When I got out Shikamaru was stretching and Mimi came over and just pulled down his boxers. I burst out laughing and he just sighed and mumbled something about something being a drag. He pulled them back up and went to get ready for the day.

We left and he went to hang out with Choji as I waited at the Kage tower in the room Ino, Sakura, and I had tested in. Ino and Sakura were in at the same time.

"Okay. first thing first, the mouse." I put mice in front of them that were 100% the same as yesterday in every way. "You are to attempt to heal it till you get it as quick as I can. Once you heal one, a new one will be brought till you get it. That is today's task."

"But Mir-"

"Shut up Sakura and start you Medical Ninjutsu." She rolled her eyes and started. I sat to the side and watched. There was a knock on the door and Tsunade came in.

"I see you put them right to work, that's nothing new. Miria, while they do this how about you go out for a bit." I nodded and went to a tea house in the village. The dumplings here were amazing.

As soon I was done I went to the training ground to work on my other jutsus. Soon it was lunch time and I went to see how the girls were doing. They were on their 5th mouse and had improved well, but not well enough.

"Okay girls, lunch break 1 hour. Be back here in 1 hour or I'll add 10 mice to your list." They nodded and left. I went to find Shikamaru and Choji. They were at Choji's house. Choji's mom let me go up to them.

"Hey Miria."

"Hey Choji, Hey Shika-baby. You guys wanna go out for lunch?"

"Yes!"

"Sure babe." I blushed a little. Shika never called me babe. It was really nice to hear. We started heading out and went to Choji's fav BBQ restaurant. I sat next to Shika as Choji sat across pondering if he should order the whole menu or just half. Then it seemed a light bulb flashed on.

"Who's paying anyways?"

"I am Choji." I smiled a little.

"Oh... what would it be okay for me to order?"

"Go ahead and order the entire menu Choji it's okay." He smiled.

"Really Miria! You're really nice thank you."

"Anytime Choji. Waiter! One of everything on the menu, 3 orders of pork ribs and Shika what do you want?"

"I just want an order of steak."

"That's everything I think." Soon the orders came and I went to the washroom real quick.

**Shika's POV**

"Hey Shika, Miria's really sweet." I looked at Choji and nodded. She was sweet. "You think you could give her up?" My eyes grew a little.

"The Hell Choji. Why would I do that?"

"I was kidding man. Jeez take a joke." He laughed but I didn't really find it all that funny. Miria came back and we ate. After we were done she paid and we went our separate ways.

"Until tonight Shika-baby?" I nodded.

"Till tonight babe." A blush crossed her face and she ran off toward the Kage tower to finish training Ino and Sakura. I went with Choji back to his house and we sat in his room.

"You remember that dare I gave you at Kiba's a few nights ago." I rolled my eyes. Miria seemed pissed the hell off. "I was thinking, maybe it wasn't dirty enough." The hell Choji! What is wrong with you!

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't know." I sighed.

"Seriously Choj. Don't scare me like that." And then I heard a really loud scream. It was Miria. I ran to the Kage tower and she was nowhere to be seen. I found Ino and Sakura passed out on the floor. I called for Tsunade and when she came in she didn't look pleased.

"They came back this soon?"

"Who did?"

"You know that mission she went on that one time, the A ranked that she used her father's jutsu multiple times?"

"Yes."

"The people from that mission came back, they are going to steal her chakra, but in order to do that, they need to sacrifice her to an evil entity."

"What?"

"They're gonna kill her."


	14. Chapter 14

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Who were the ninjas?" I asked.

"I can't remember. I believe they were from the Land of Dragons." Tsunade said.

"And what's this evil entity?"

"Hell if I know. Some dragon statue I think."

"Why didn't you stop them!?"

"Because I was in my office with paperwork and by the time I noticed, Miria was screaming and was gone." I felt so angry. Dammit. I looked at Sakura and Ino, Ino was beginning to get up, Sakura was just beginning to stir. Choji ran in with Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee close behind.

"We heard a scream, where's Miria?"

"She was kidnapped and going to be sacrificed in order for the ninjas from the Land of Dragons to take her chakra." They all seemed upset by this, especially Kiba, and Tsunade sent us out.

"This is going to be an A-Rank mission, possibly a S-Rank. Go and get Miria back, and do it now!" We left. How could I allow this to happen to her. I should've made her stay for a little longer. This would have never happened. I hope we're not too late.

**Miria's POV**

I woke up in this creepy candle lit cave. I tried to move my arms and found that I was tied to the wall. Just great. I looked around. There was this giant dragon in front of me.

This reminded me horribly of that A-Rank mission I went on a few years ago... Shit. I think it was. And... I looked closer at the statue. It was black and it's hands.... claws... were cupped in front of it and its mouth was opened wide. It seemed to be dripping with blood, must have been a recent sacrifice.... and I'm next! A man in a hooded robe came out. He laughed darkly.

"Did you think that your dragon jutsu wouldn't make us come after you? We have wanted the chakra for centuries. And now we finally are going to have it. Your jutsu can only be done by a select few, the last one died about a decade ago, so we couldn't get his chakra, but since you're his daughter, and luckily for us, have inherited his chakra, we will finally be unstoppable." They wanted daddy's jutsu?

**Shikamaru's POV**

We were heading to the Land of Dragons. What did they want Maria's chakra for? I mean, I know she's powerful, much more powerful than most, well, all, the Kunoichi in the village, most likely the world. So that would be a reason. But what could they gain? What is their goal?

"Damn it, if only I was born eleven minutes later, this wouldn't have happened to Miria." I looked at Kiba. What did he mean?

"What do you mean Kiba?" Thank you Hinata.

"Those born from my dad's side of the family have always been born in pairs, which of course as I hope all of you know, means twins. The second twin almost always gets the dragon jutsu, so my dad was the younger twin. When he and mom mixed the two families, Hana wasn't born with a twin, but Miria and I were. I'm older, so the dragon jutsu was passed to Miria. The Dragon jutsu was originally from the Land of Dragons, but one of my ancestors killed off most of the people because they were using it for wrong, some used it as a form of suicide, some as punishment for murders, who used it to kill. After those who had the jutsu for evil were removed she and her husband came to the Land of Fire and became Leaf ninja, and here we are now. Dad never was able to tell us this, I had to look in the Inuzuka/Ryujin files." Damn. That's some fucked up history. What a drag.

"Is that all you found in them Kiba?"

"No, after my ancestor, whose name was Miria, their was never another boy-girl set of twins, until Miria and I. There was a small legend that a priest told my ancestor's family before her and her brother were born. There weren't many boy-girl twin sets in the Ryujin family, only one other, but they died centuries ago, years before the First Ninja War. The priest told them that years from after their children were born that the next boy-girl twin set would have another girl containing the Dragon Jutsu, and that the Land of Dragons will come back to reclaim what was theirs, and that after the sacrifice of that girl, another war would break, this time between the Tailed-Beasts, and Dragons." Was he serious. What a drag. Another Ninja War will start because someone kills my girlfriend. How troublesome.

"That's awful. All this because of that red and black haired blue eyed freak?" Sakura, I'm going to kill you next time you say that.

"Shut the fuck up you pink haired flat chested man whore!" Holy shit Kiba's more pissed off that I am... to be expected I guess.

**Miria's POV**

The man kept looking at me with these fucking creeper eyes. It creeped me out. He snapped his fingers and these other hooded people came out. They had all of these herbs and vegetables. Were they gonna eat me?

"We've been having to sacrifice a woman who was still innocent and pure to this alter every 10 years. Covering her in herbs and vegetable broth and place her before the altar, waiting till the Great Black Dragon ate the victim. Our most recent one was done a few weeks ago, the blood still seems to be fresh, if that damn ancestor of yours hadn't taken away the great power, all of those females wouldn't have had to die. But now that we have you, this can be our last sacrifice, and we can finally prove to the world that dragons are superior to the Tailed Beasts, we will prove the Akatsuki wrong and we will rule the world." Akatsuki? They must be the organization Itachi and Kisame are from.

"Once your chakra is extracted into the Great Black Dragon, we will then drink from the blood that pours into his hands, and we will take back the power that was rightfully ours in the first place." Ew, wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Sakura's not liked in this story.... everyone needs to be disliked at some point =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Miria's POV**

This other man came in and was wearing a red hood.

"Hello Miria, long time no see." That voice. I know that voice.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you remember me, well, I am the ruler of this land, and I needed to get the jutsu back, and since my little brother is dead, I have to pull it from you. By the smell of things the brew is almost done, strip her and get her ready." The wall broke open after they stripped me and there were all of my friends, including Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Kiba! Guys!"

"Watch out guys, this is my-"

"Well, well, well. if it isn't my nephew Kiba."

"Damn it uncle!"

"Well I wasn't completely expecting this, minions! Bring them all to the cell. We need to get my lovely 100% virgin niece into the brew."

"She's not a 100% virgin dumbass!" Thanks bro, thanks alot.

"What! Damn it, then we have to put in the meat, and that's going to take another hour, put her in the cell with her brother and this Shikamaru character." They took me off the wall and brought me into the cell with Shikamaru and Kiba. Though I was still naked and it felt really weird. My uncle walked into our cell.

"What the fuck do you want."

"Temper Temper. I just came to see my darling niece and nephew, is that to much to ask?"

"Yes it is you bastard!"

"Tsk tsk. To think I was thinking of sparing your little friends lives." I looked at the ground. damn he's pissing me off.

"What the hell are you gonna do now?" He grabbed my arms and chained them to the wall along with my legs, And I snapped. Orange chakra began to flow and I changed.

"Well well, is this the only way you'll use this technique?"

"Fuck you!" I broke the chains. "Ryujin Inu Bakuhatsu No Jutsu" I transformed into the purple dragon, found my friends, and started killing the bastards that were going to kill me. Then another dragon appeared, a black one.

"Miria, long time no see. I hope you remember me."

"You're that stupid statue right?" He laughed.

"Not just that, I thought you'd remember me, but you might have been put into to much trauma to remember me." I stared for a minute. Then it hit me.

"Daddy?" He nodded. "I-I thought you-"

"I did, but I was reincarnated into the statue, don't ask, it's hard to explain. Take your friends and go back to the leaf village, I'll deal with these clowns, I'll see if I can meet up with you there. okay." I nodded.

"Okay Daddy." And I took the others and left. We made it to the village fine and I went home with Kiba and Shikamaru while the others went and gave Tsunade the Mission report. It's been such a long day. I passed out on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Miria's POV**

I woke up with a wet cloth on my forehead. I looked around. I was in Kiba's and my room. I looked next to me and there was Mimi. She whimpered.

"I know Mimi, I should be more careful." She growled. "I wasn't paying attention" She barked. "I was training Ino and Sakura okay!" She sniffed and looked away. "Mimi I'm sorry. I didn't try to. I didn't sense them till they had already were behind me and by then they knocked me out." She put her nose up. "Mimi I'm sorry." She looked at me and barked, then snarled. "I didn't mean to okay!" I began to cry. She didn't have to be so mean. She yipped and started running in circles barking her ass off. Kiba walked in with Akamaru.

"Mimi! What did you do?" She barked and yipped and growled and arfed and a lot of other stuff. "You really are a bitch." She smiled and snuffed. "You okay Miria? You know she was just worried." I nodded. "Anyways, what made you stop attacking?" I froze a minute.

"I... I... I saw Daddy." He froze and looked at me like I was nuts "He was reincarnated into the Black Dragon statue." He stood up and ran downstairs.

"Mom! Miria saw Dad!"

"What!" She ran up and dragged him and Hana with her.

"You saw him? You say Ryu?" I nodded. "Then does that mean he's-" There was knock on the door. They all ran downstairs to get it. Then there was a scream fest. "Ryu! You're alive!" Then he spoke.

"How's Miria?"

"She's upstairs." They came up the stairs and soon there he was, human form. My father. Red and Black hair, blue eyes, tall, pale skin, scar below his left eye. Dragon Tattoo down his right arm. It was Daddy!

"Miria, how are you?" I lost it and threw myself into him.

"I missed you Daddy!" I cried while he held me. Nothing could make me happier. Then I was stood corrected.

"Miria, You okay?" I turned and Shikamaru was leaning against the window.

"S-Shikamaru?" He came over and kissed my cheek. "Shika!" I hugged him.

"So, Nara's boy huh? Doesn't surprise me really." We blushed a little.

"Mr. Inuzuka?"

"Yup, I took Tsume's name, hoping it would help hide me, and it did."

"But Daddy, the water ninja?"

"They weren't who I was hiding from, the Land of Dragon was what I was hiding from, and I did. And know that the damned organization is dead, we can leave peacefully."

"Daddy we're ninja."

"Fine, more peacefully." We all laughed and went to the Kage Tower.

"Tsunade!"

"Hello Miria, I thought you were- Ryu?"

"Tsunade. Haven't seen you since the casino threw you out for losing to much."

"Zip it Ryu. I thought you were dead."

"I was, but for whatever reason, I was reincarnated into the black dragon the Land of Dragons had been worshiping."

"So you were eating female virgins?"

"No, the girls lived. The men leave the room and I let the girls go and fill my hands with animal blood instead, mostly pig because they're all idiots and my brother hates pig with a passion. I was waiting for a time I could escape, but they brought Miria in, and I had to wait until I helped her. I'm just glad she wasn't harmed to too much."

"Why didn't you inform the village!"

"i couldn't Tsunade! i was supposed to be dead remember! I didn't have a human form till recently anyways. I had to survive off the animals I killed to help rejuvenate my human body the way it was before I died. I couldn't come back to my family looking like someone else. I needed to come back as myself."

"Fine, you are reinstated as a Jounin, but watch yourself and make sure everyone knows the whole story got it?" He nodded and we all left. I was so happy to have Daddy back.

"Let's go get some barbeque huh guys? I haven't had cooked meat in years and I am dying for for pork, beef and chicken, actually, let's invite all of our friends to have dinner, I'm sure they all miss me and would like to come." I giggled and everyone split up and told all of the Inuzuka family friends, only wished Naruto was home so that Daddy could meet him. We all met at the barbeque restaurant and they were all shocked.

"So that's what happened Ryu."

"That's right Shikaku. It was really weird, they were beautiful, but they didn't appeal to me like Tsume did. Seeing them reminded me of Hana and Miria, and it bothered me when they were in my hands." He took a big bite of pork rib. "And they weren't even soaked in good broth, to watery."

"Ryu!"

"What, I wasn't going to eat them anyways, but the broth was horrible." I giggled.

"Is that really your dad?" Hinata whispered at the 'Kids'' table.

"Mhmm."

"You look a lot alike." I smiled.

"I know!" All the girls giggled. What could make today better?


	17. Chapter 17

**Miria's POV**

It was great to have my dad back. I mean, he's been dead for YEARS!... well kinda, but still. I was walking down the street humming. Not anything really just some random notes that seemed to flow in my head. I turned around the corner and bumped into someone.

"Ow. Watch where you- oh, hello." I looked up at the guy. It was Jaki, a guy from my class when I was in the academy. Always hit on me and I didn't like it, though he was kinda sweet, until he got pissed. At all. Orange hair, purple eyes. I didn't get it either but that's how he turned out.

"Hello Jaki." I stood, dusted myself off, and tried to walk past him. He wasn't gonna ruin my day today. If he did it would be the last thing he would do. He wouldn't let me.

"Come on Miria. I never see you any more. Last time I saw you was at the Chunin exams after owning my ass during the preliminaries."

"And I have been fine with that."

"Well I haven't. What's been happening?"

"I just got back from being kidnapped." He looked worried.

"Wow. Who took ya?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for this."

"Come on Miria." I sighed. Might as well.

"My uncle. He was gonna kill me but Shikamaru saved me." He glared a little.

"Oh. Well at least you're okay." I nodded and tried to leave again. "So where you headed?"

"No where. Just walking."

"May I join you?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the last thing I need is Sakura telling Shikamaru I'm cheating on him with you." He glared more.

"You're dating him?" I nodded. "What do you see in him?"

"Excuse me!" Did he just go there?

"I mean, yea he's smart, he's a chunin and you've been friends since you met. But he's so lazy, doesn't wanna do anything, complains, and acts cool even though he isn't, kinda like that idiot Kiba. Pretending to be cool. I mean he is probably covered in fleas and smells like a dog. He also has that little mutt on his head and some girls think it's cute but it's just dumb. But anyways. Why Shikamaru? He's a Nara and all he does is play with shadows. I mean, at least Kiba has a dog, even if it is dumb. I would think you'd wanna guy like me, I can protect you from anything and not have to stand in one place while doing so." I snapped.

"For your information I love Shikamaru for who he is and love the fact he's lazy! He doesn't try and act cool! Kiba's my brother and we are not covered in fleas and we smell like dogs because we are surrounded by them! What's wrong with shadows and being a Nara? And I don't care if you think you can protect me! Your sorry ass can't do fucking shit! So don't be all 'I'm better because I'm a Haruno' because last time I checked, Sakura is a bitch! And so aren't you!" Almost forgot, he's Sakura's cousin. He just looked at me and got angry. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it so that I couldn't get away. It was beginning to hurt.

"Listen to me and listen to me now. You are going to love me and take back everything you said about Sakura and I."

"Why would I do you the pleasure of doing that?" He squeezed harder.

"Because Haruno's are the best."

"Bull shit. No you're not. You suck. What's your specialty huh? What? Nothing. Shut your dumbass mouth. I don't have time to waste on you." He hit me. And I would have fallen if he wasn't cutting the circulation off from my wrist. I looked and him and he hit me again. Over and over until I heard a voice.

"Get off my daughter you worm." I looked over and there was my father, with a bag of leftovers from the BBQ restaurant for the dogs.

"What do you mean? Ryu's been dead for years."

"No I was reincarnated into the black dragon statue my brother and his lackeys worshiped. I finally was able to come back today and don't like you touching my daughter or speaking to her the way you have been. Yes, I have been here the whole time, watching over Miria, and I will not have you hurt her, let alone think of her again, release her, or you're finished." Jaki rolled his eyes, let go and walked off. I held my wrist and started to heal it. Damn it hurt. I went over to dad and we went home. When we got there Kiba burst out the doors and over to us.

"Jaki is here. And he's threatening to kill Mimi." I clenched my fists and walked in. Jaki had Mimi at kunai point and holding her by the scruff.

"Hello Miria. Before you say anything I'm going to tell you that if you don't dump that Nara right now I'm gonna kill your mutt." I sighed.

"Will you come with me first?"

"Why?" I gave a little seductive walk.

"To talk of course. Maybe more, I'll bring you somewhere Shikamaru's never been." His eyes danced with delight and he dropped Mimi and she ran off. I led him to the back where we trained sometimes.

"What are we doing." He walked over and eyed me.

"This. Ryujin Inu Bakuhatsu No Jutsu!" I transformed and was about to kill him, rethought, them just took his leg off and his opposite arm. Then changed back.

"I was thinking of killing you, but decided against it. Now. Leave!" I called ANBU and they collected him. Shikamaru came over later.

"Hey Miria."

"Hey Shika."

"What's up?"

"Almost killed Jaki"

"Why?" I told him everything. "That bastard!"

"Yup." I snuggled into Shika and he kissed me sweetly.

"I love you Miria."

"I love you to Shika."


	18. Chapter 18

**Miria POV**

I woke up in Shikamaru's bed. He wasn't there. He hasn't been for a while. Since chunin exams were coming up soon he had been showing Temari around town. I wasn't sure why the Tsunade felt this was necessarily, but she did. I got dressed and went down stairs. Yoshino was the only one there and she was making breakfast.

"Isn't it late for breakfast?"

"Not for you. You just woke up. If Shikamaru and Shikaku didn't have to be places they wouldn't be down for another hour or so. Here. Eat before it gets cold okay?" I nodded and ate.

"Thank you Mrs. Nara."

"Call me Yoshino."

"Okay. Thank you Yoshino. Breakfast was great. Do you want me to clean my dishes?"

"No I will. Go and have fun okay?"

"Got it. Thanks again." I went out and found Temari and Shikamaru. I ran towards them. "Hey Shika. Temari."

"Hello Miria. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Well Shikamaru wanted to take a break." I laughed.

"Of course."

"Leave me alone Miria. I have to be with her all day and walk her around the village." I smiled and kissed him.

"Better."

"Not exactly." He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me gently. Then he put his other hand on my cheek. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the hand on my cheek. He pulled away and looked into my blue eyes. I giggled and I went with them to the Kage tower. We walked into Tsunade's office and there was Naruto and Sakura. He turned and smiled a little.

"Hey Shikamaru and that other person..... what's your name again." I almost burst out laughing.

"It's Temari."

"Oh yeah. Hey Shikamaru, I thought you liked Miria Inuzuka?"

"I do."

"Then why are you with Temari?"

"I'm the sands representative for the chunin exams."

"Oh, where's Miria?"I walked out from behind Shika and punched Naruto. "What was that for?"

"For thinking Shikamaru lost interest."

"Sorry."

"Better. Troublesome dumbass." We headed out and started talking to Naruto about everyone being a chunin except him and Neji, since Neji was a jounin.

"Yeah, I'm a sand Jounin to, so isn't Kankuro."

"What about Gaara?"

"He's the Kazekage." He looked upset and happy at the same time. He really wanted to be Hokage and was a little upset Gaara had beaten him to it.

Naruto and Sakura went off and Shikamaru, Temari and I went around for a little more. Then Temari went back to her hotel and Shika and I went to our usual spot. We were watching the clouds. They were beautiful today. Mimi came and sat on my legs.

"Hello Mimi. How are you?" She whined. "Well Mimi I have something to tell you. You aren't a little puppy anymore. You're a huge ass coyote and I can't feel my toes!" She got off. Yeah, her and Akamaru have grown. They couldn't fit on our heads any more. They were up to our waists and were about as long as we were tall. We could ride them now.

"You okay Miria?"

"Yeah. Now, what did you say Mimi?" She whined and did her big eyes. Then I fainted.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Miria just fainted.

"What the hell?" Mimi picked her up and brought her to her house, I went with them of course. I didn't know what happened. I meant last week she had a pretty tough mission, but she was fine when she got home and Tsunade said her chakra issue was done with. We got inside and put Miria on her bed. Tsume walked in.

"What happened to Miria?"

"Mimi told her something and she fainted."

"What did you tell her Mimi?" Mimi whined again. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Who's are they?" She looked at on of the two new beds in there. I'm guessing they're Mimi's and Akamaru's. She jumped on the one opposite Kiba's. Guessing it's Akamaru's. "I knew it!"

"What's going on?" Miria sat up.

"You're pregnant with Akamaru's puppies?! Oh my gosh I have to tell Kiba when they get home from there mission!" I nodded. So that was it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Miria's POV**

Well, I went to go train Chikaru. He was 3 years old and needed to start being a ninja dog. Puppyhood was over and he needed to start. I got to the dog training ground and we started. He barked.

"We are going to start your ninja dog training" He started to jump up and down, tongue out, wagging his tail. "We are starting with simple commands, like sit and stay and attack. As well as measure your chakra level and see how well you'll do with it." He nodded and got ready.

"Wait!" I turned to see Hana coming.

"What Onee-sama?"

"Mom told me to tell you to remember to have Mimi watch." I face palmed. Dumbass.

"Mimi!" She came running and sat right next to me. "Help train Chikaru okay?" She nodded and started to talk to him. He nodded and we started.

"Sit" He sat. "Stay" I walked away, good thing I had to pee. I came back and he was still there. "Mimi?" She nodded. "Good boy Chikaru. Now." I summoned a clone. "Attack the clone." He jumped at me and was gonna get me if I didn't snap and yell sit. Which he did. Mimi started barking and snarling and was being the bitch she was. Chikaru whimpered.

"So we need to work on that. You need to focus on me, and attack the clone. So for that you fail." I marked it on the clipboard I had. "Okay, next. Clone, transform." She transformed into Kiba. "No. We don't need that." She rolled her eyes and changed into a rogue water ninja. "That's better. Notice the line through the headband Chikaru. These people are never our friends. No matter what okay?" He nodded. " Now, attack the ninja. Clone, easy please." He attacked and the clone poofed, I summoned another.

"Now. Pay attention closely, we are gonna mess ourselves up, and you have to chose the real me." We shuffled, flipped, spun, ran, and changed and blah blah blah. We didn't actually change positions. And and the same time we said "Choose." He nosed the clone. "Fail." Marked that.

"Okay, now I want to see your chakra levels. Walk onto the scale. Don't worry, it measures over all chakra and chakra to pound ratio okay?" He nodded and got on. "Your chakra's low. we'll need to work on that. Chakra increase diet. Got it. Now. That's all for today. How do you feel?" He whined. "You passed for the most part. Don't worry. It takes time. Some are just born with it okay? Don't sweat it. Now you can go to the other dogs. I'll talk to Kuromaru okay?" He nodded and I found Kuromaru.

"Yes Miria?"

"Kuromaru, can you make sure that Chikaru is fed the Chakra increase food? It's very low." He nodded.

"How did he do mistress?"

"He passed the first two, but when it came to attacking and knowing the real me from a clone he failed badly. Almost attacked me and nuzzled to the clone. But he's excited. More than I can say for some off the others." He nodded and went off.

FYI, Kuromaru is the only dog we have that can speak the human language. And since he's mum's partner, he's the leader, hence the reason he needs to know.

The dogs have their own bowls and a dispenser. It is labeled for normal, chakra increase, illness blockers, chakra replenish, and of course flea and worm controllers. We have dogs, fleas are expected. And we do our best not to piss of the Aburame's, because they infest our dogs with fleas. Damn Kiba has pissed Shino off enough to get Akamaru infested 15 times, even infested Kiba a few times, which would be funny if we didn't share a room. Dad came out to see me.

"Hello Miria." I smiled.

"Hello Daddy. How are you?"

"I'm good. How did Chikaru's training go?" I told him. "Poor thing. At least he's excited. Well. I came to tell you that news came back from Kiba's mission. He's gonna be back a little later than expected. You'll need to take some more medicine okay?" I nodded. Kiba's been on a mission for a while. And I've been taking medication to help deal with the sickness that will come as soon as he comes back.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go see how Shikamaru is okay?"

"Remember, wait till marriage."

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. You're my little girl and don't want anything to happen to you." I nodded and ran off with Mimi. We found Shikamaru walking back from the village gates. I chased him down.

"Shika!" He turned.

"Hey Miria."

"What's up?"

"Temari left this morning to head back to Suna to finish a few things." I nodded.

"Naruto?"

"Probably training." I nodded and saw Takamaru flying to the message tower.

"Takamaru? Oh no." I went to the Kage tower just in time to see Naruto leaving it. He looked angry.

"Naruto. What's up?" He clenched his teeth and fists.

"The Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara." I gasped and hugged him. "I'm going to go save him." I nodded.

"I know you can do it." I looked at Shikamaru and we went to the library to get as many books on the Akatsuki as we could, all one of them. "Damn this is a small selection." He nodded and we went to our normal spot. Mimi laid next to me while Shika and I looked at it.

"So Let's see. Orochimaru used to be in the Akatsuki? Damn. And Itachi Uchiha. Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, and the others are a mystery. Damn it. And none of their powers are known, well except for Kisame, one of the Seven Mist swordsmen, Itachi's Sharingan, and Orochimaru has his.... snakes. Well shit." Shikamaru laid down and stared at the clouds. I followed suit.

"Well this should be fun."

"Well we know there in groups of two, and that Itachi and Kisame are one. And that Orochimaru isn't a member anymore. And according to this book they are assigned to certain jinchuriki and Itachi and Kisame are after Naruto so they aren't after Gaara. So it's either one of the mystery members, or one of the other two groups. And we know nothing about them. As soon as we get some more information we should extend the books information."

"Do you enjoy making my head hurt?" I smiled and rolled on my side.

"No, not really." I kissed his cheek. "I just want to teach our future generations the past of the five great nations so that hopefully history won't repeat itself. And that way we know how to fight anyone with similar abilities. If we can take down Itachi we will know how to deal with Sasuke and vise versa. And that will help out a lot." Shikamaru nodded and kissed me.

"Can we think of something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like this." He rolled on top of me and started to kiss me more. I smiled and got into it until there was this "ewww." We parted to see Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just walking around and found you two here. What are you two doing."

"Well we were making out will you showed up and ruined it, before that we were looking at the Akatsuki book from the library archives. Now, leave please because Mimi is in a bad mood already." She growled and they ran. Shikamaru rolled off and we stared at the clouds again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Miria's POV**

Well, Naruto's back and Gaara's fine, kind of. He was killed and brought back by one of the Sand elders. I was on a mission to what used to be the Land of Dragons to find out what to do with it.

The Kage/Feudal Lord of each Nation was sending a ninja and representative to go in there place. The representative by the Feudal Lord was named Toya Anamishi. He was in the carriage while I walked with Mimi. He wouldn't let her in the carriage because she might attack him since she's a coyote. And a pregnant one at that.

We got there and stood in front of where my father used to be. A pool of blood and vegetable broth was there right now. I looked away and scoffed.

"What do you think you're doing disrespecting it you leaf village scum!" I looked at one of our non friend nation's, Land of Lightning, ninja.

"I was here last year. Don't know about you, but I don't like remembering that I was about to be sacrificed and jumped by my deranged uncle."

"Your uncle was the leader of the Land of Dragons?"

"Yes, my ancestors are from here. My father's name is Ryu Ryujin, well, Ryu Inuzuka, not the point. I don't like the thought of being here and want to know where all the female virgin sacrifices went since my father released them."

"What do you mean by your 'father'?" I told them the story and glared at the Water ninja.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"Did you miss the rogue water ninja. Is the Mizukage wouldn't have allowed them to live and escape my father wouldn't have died the first time."

"Don't talk down to the Mizukage like that!"

"I'm not. Just pointing out a fact. And you have a new one now don't you? A woman like my Hokage?"

"No one cares okay." I glared at Toya.

"Why did the Land of Fire's Feudal Lord send you?"

"Because I get the job done." I rolled my eyes and the ninja's went to one room while the others went to another. We started our conversation, we were doing stuff on behalf of our Kage's which went pretty smoothly.

"That's a great idea! Who knew that Gaara would choose such a good Sand ninja."

"How dare you disrespect my Kazekage by just talking about him so casually!"

"He's one of my friends thank you. I was in the chunin exams with him a few years ago and one of my best friends saved him. So I can be casual with one of my friends. The laws in all nations says nothing about not being able to be casual with the nation's leader if you are friends with them. In which I have all right... Now I miss him. I haven't been able to compare our hair color in a while and wanna see if mine has gotten darker. I'm pretty sure it has because our hair color was the same." They all just looked at me. "Sorry. Anyways. I think it's a great idea to just make it a giant orphanage for war children. That way they can have somewhere to go and live and be able to communicate with other nations children."

"How would we know who we put in? And what if none of them are ninja?"

"Well the non-ninja children will have their own school and teachers, teaching them what that nation needs to know. Ninja children will have similar core classes, but will have different jutsu classes. And for housing we should put them in a way that they are close to the nation with the nation's insignia on it. We'll do rooms of four, two bunk beds and have some two and one person rooms so that special cases can be cared for accordingly. For the nations to the east they'll be put accordingly, like the land of Fire is South West, and the Land of Rain and Wind are west, however part of the wind nation is a little south east as well, so we will stagger the buildings and once they get to the age they can go to the country they are from, they can become what they are supposed to be, non ninja's will stay until 18, ninja's 12 since that's when they usually graduate. Then once they can take care of themselves we'll send them to the nation. If there is any concern then we'll inform the nation concerned."

"What about teachers for core classes? Not everyone is going to be from one nation!"

"Of course not. We'll have chunin from every nation that want to try out for the job. We need the best to teach the next generation." There was a big bang and yelling. We left to head to the sound. The representatives were arguing.

"What do you mean! We can't use it for that!"

"Your idea was no better!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" They continued until I walked in.

"Will you all grow the fuck up. You are representatives of your nation and all I see are idiots. The violent ninja's have already come to a decision without any arguing! Now listen up to our idea, because since we are the ones fighting the wars, our word goes a little above yours." We told them our idea and all the minor details. "What do you think?" All of them nodded except for Toya.

"I think it's an awful idea. The land shouldn't be owned by all nations, but one. And since the Land of Dragons has had main issues with the Land of Fire it should go to the Land of Fire!" Everyone glared at him and the arguing began.

"Everyone stop it!" They all looked at me. "Are there any objections to the ninja's idea besides Toya?" No one raised their hand. "Then Toya is overruled. This will become what has been decided. This will help us mend our wounds and help us with our disagreements and help us live in peace."

"We'll never live in peace!"

"Mimi!" Mimi jumped and tackled Toya to the ground, snarling and drooling. "Toya, shut the fuck up and sign the agreement!" He shook his head. "Fine, give me the pen." I signed it for him.

"You can't do that!"

"According to the laws in the Land of Fire, if the representative sent by the Feudal lord refuses to sign an agreement that could help the nation, then the ninja representative may sign in his or her place. So this just proves to the Feudal Lord that you are not the man for this job. Now that we are done here, let's go home, tell our Lord's and Kage's, come back and act accordingly. Okay. I'll see all of you in a month or so." Everyone left except for Toya and I.

"Get your beast off me before she kills me!"

"No. You are going to listen to me! You could have caused a war! We don't need another one of those. We need this!" He snarled at Mimi and she snapped at him. "Don't try. Now let's get into the carriage and get out of here." I turned and there was a familiar black hooded figure.

"Miss. Miria? How happy I am to find you. After your father killed all the Dragon Sages, I've had time to think. You should stay a little longer."

"What do you want Yukito?"

"To thank you for all you've done for me. You've ruined my life and are taking the land away from me. I am the only Land of Dragon civilian."

"It was the sages own fault for their dismiss, and they were the only ones here, the others had fled once my father came alive."

"That may be true, however, I must repay you for ruining my life. My love has left me for a water ninja because she didn't have to stay here anymore, now I'm going to kill you and your representative and blame it all on the Land of Water to cause a war!" I stepped back and looked at Mimi. She nodded, grabbed Toya and left.

"Oh well, I just wanna kill you!" I growled and did my hand signs. "Oh my." My body began to cover with an orange chakra and I was in my HitoRyu form.

"You don't scare me!" He did some hand signs and summoned clones.

"You should be scared. Ryujin Inu Bakuhatsu No Jutsu!" I hit him and flew into the sky. I watched as he summoned a giant komodo dragon. How did he not die? We began to fight and the komodo dragon bit my left foreleg, which would be my left arm in human form. I flinched but managed to kill the man, but right before he died he smiled.

"And my special komodo dragon is poisonous, you are going to die very soon." I saw the fire carriage and followed it in dragon form. We got to the village and I landed on top of the Kage cliff. Soon all my friends were around me.

"Miria?!"

"Sakura. I know you hate me dearly, but do something for me and get the poison out of my leg."

"Okay, turn human and I'll-"

"No!" I growled and coughed up some blood, which looked like a lot to them.

"Oh my gosh are you okay!"

"I'm in dragon form still to keep it from affecting a bigger area and spreading faster. Hurry." She nodded and started, blood was dripping from my mouth and I passed out. I really hope I wake up.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Miria was passed out, blood dripping from her dragon mouth. Sakura was trying her hardest to get the poison out, along with Ino. Come on Miria, you have to make it. There's so much I still want to do with you. Miria seemed to stir, but she began flailing and almost crushed Naruto with her tail.

"What the hell Miria!"

"She's unconscious... she doesn't know what's happening."

"Still." Then Miria's head lifted up and she opened her eyes. Instead of being red, they were orange.

"Oh no." All of us but Sakura and Ino turned around. It was Ryu.

"What?" Before he could respond, Miria attacked Choji.

"What the hell?!"

"What happened?"

"She didn't tell us. Only that she was poisoned." Ryu did some hand signs and went into his HitoRyu form, then finished turning into a big black dragon with red eyes. He started roaring and Miria and she roared back. Guess they were speaking dragon.

Miria seemed to whimper and Ryu growled ferociously and nipped at her. She whined again and went into a submissive position. Ryu continued until Miria growled a little then roared. Ryu nipped again, but Miria didn't back down this time and went for his leg. Ryu got her neck in his jaws and she stopped and whined loudly. She began to shake and stopped, not making a sound as Ryu spoke. Then he looked at me.

"The poison in her stream was to kill her, she was bit by a komodo dragon with wings and the orange eyes are showing she's dying and getting scared. She can't see well and so certain people remind her of enemies she has gone up against, which is the reason she's randomly attacking. I have to keep her calm or she will kill all of you." We all stood still and finally Miria's eyes shut again. Her chest moved very slightly and soon Sakura and Ino were done. Miria began to go back to human form and so didn't her father, only quicker so that he could catch her.

"Will she be alright Sakura?"

"She should be but she needs to sleep for a bit. She needs one of those chakra pills when she awakes." I nodded and then went with my team to the kage tower. There was an incident at the fire temple and we were to go check it out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ryu's POV**

Miria's out cold and hasn't woke up for the past three hours. I was hoping she'd be up by now. Tsume walked in and sat next to me.

"What is it Ryu?"

"I just thought she'd be up by now. She must have been hit hard."

"Ryu, she's only 16, let her rest. The poison must have been in her for a while or was very potent, she also isn't used to poison like that." I nodded. She was still young. I had almost forgot she's grown though. I still see the small child I had left her as.

I stared out the window. If only more dragons could be able to roam free, the skies here would be full of them and I'd feel more comfortable. Miria probably would too. Tsume kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to go see Hana okay?" I nodded as she left.

"What's wrong Ryu-sensei?" I turned around to see one of my former students.

"Jenemaru, it's been a while."

"A long while Sensei." Jenemaru was a very bright girl and it didn't surprise me that she was a brilliant medical ninja.

"How have you been?"

"Okay. I've been working here since you died." She looked a little upset. She was really close to me, had a discussion with the third that she might try and jump me when she got older, hence the reason I was ready to hold her off.

"Oh really, that's good. How are Jake and James?"

"Jake is an ANBU, James is married and is a teacher in the academy."

"James is married? May I ask who the lucky girl is?"

"Me."

"Well that's great!" I said that for two reasons. First off, she loved him for a while, second, she couldn't jump me. Miria began to stir. "Miria?"

"Papa? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital again and need to take the chakra pill."

"What? No! That things huge!" I chuckled. Jenemaru pulled out a small pill. "Finally she shrunk it!" Miria took it and right after she swallowed she got this look on her face. "It grows!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade hasn't been able to keep it small and do the same results yet. You're going to have to deal with it."

"Well at least I'm not breaking my jaw trying to put it in my mouth in the first place." I chuckled again.

"Come on Miria. Mimi's worried." We started home and were almost there when we heard this loud bark and growl, then whimper.

"Mimi!" Miria ran in and I followed. Kiba was sitting next to her and Akamaru was sniffing her and pacing.

"What's going on Miria?"

"Sorry, forgot to tell ya, Mimi's pregnant and just hit labour. Get Hana!"

"She's at work."

"I don't fucking care! If any of these pups die I'll kill you!"

"Why me?!"

"Because you didn't listen to me!"

"I'll call her okay!" They both shut their mouths and I called Hana.

"Hello? Inuzuka Vet."

"Hana, it's me, come home with your mother right now."

"Why's that dad?"

"Mimi is in labour." The phone went dead and the door almost broke of it's hinges.

"Mimi's having puppies! Get her to a comfortable warm spot, get me warm blankets, hot water, paper towels, that nose snot pull thing, a small dog bed, and Akamaru!" He turned and looked at her. "Make sure you help with the puppies." He nodded and all the other dogs tried to get in the house. Miria was right next to Mimi holding her paw.

"It's gonna be okay Mimi. I have a general idea of what this is like and you'll be fine if you listen to Onee-sama oaky?" Mimi nodded and went with Miria to a corner where the dogs went when sick. Mimi laid down and Miria continued to hold her paw while everyone else but her and Hana scrambled to the stuff. After 3 hours Mimi's and Akamaru's pups were born. Four happy bouncing pups. Mimi smiled with Akamaru.

"What are they going to name them?" Kiba of course has to be excited for this, just like Kurenai was when Tsume was pregnant.

"She said that the white boy's name was Yuki, The white girl is Amaterasu, the black girl is Yue, and the black boy is..... Asuma."

"Why Asuma?"

"She wanted Shikamaru to be in there somewhere and really didn't want one based off shadows and her and Akamaru like the sound of Asuma." We all nodded and Mimi laid still while the pups nursed. We managed to get them all to Miria's and Kiba's room and they fell asleep soon after. Miria smiled and went to bed again.

**> >FFWD 3 Days later>>**

Shikamaru and his team was back, however, Asuma had been killed. Miria had gone with Shikamaru to tell Kurenai the news, which struck her hard since she was also pregnant with his child. Miria and all of team 10 plus kiba sat in the sleep over room with Akamaru, Mimi, and the pups.

**Miria's POV**

"This is awful. I'm so sorry guys. When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow at noon." We all nodded. Shikamaru wouldn't stop being bugged by Asuma.

"What's with that one Miria?"

"He's just grown attached to Shikamaru already.

"What's his name?" I bit my lip.

"Mimi and Akamaru named him Asuma." They all stared at the small coyote mixed pup. Amaterasu jumped on Ino's lap while Yuki and Yue jumped into Choji's.

"That's kind of funny. It's like they knew ahead of time and wanted something to remember him by." I laughed a little and they all starred.

"If he really acted like Asuma-sensei then he'd end up smoking." Ino giggled a little, Choji and Kiba laughed a little.

"It's not funny guys!" We stared at Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru." He glared at me and just blew it off, laying on his beanbag and stared at the ceiling biting his lip. I sighed and the rest of us fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of a heat cycle in this chapter. It's complete bullshit, but just... just go with it. Pretend it makes sense and it should be easier to handle (Note: I would like to remind people that this story was originally written when I was, like, 15. The imagination was strong)

**Miria's POV**

Shikamaru and his team left to go to avenge Asuma's death and Naruto and his team just went out to back them up. I was told to stay in the village, for an hour.

"If Shikamaru saw you just randomly show up he'll be infuriated. I want you to go and stay hidden and help when you can okay?" I nodded and after an hour I was out to help. Mimi was well enough to come now and her puppies were being cared for at the Ninja Animal Hospital with Hana.

We made it to an area where there had been a huge fire and the trees were all dead. Shikamaru had just run off with a silver haired man. I followed and watched in the bushes. Shikamaru was about to die and by the looks of things he did, but the man that was there was soon trapped and blown up.

His 'dead' corpse screamed from the bottom of the pit, something about coming back and killing Shikamaru. Then one more paper bomb and the hole filled in. A deer dug up Asuma's lighter and Shikamaru took it and went back to the others. I followed and soon they were all there and Naruto was passed out.

Those two men, they were part of the Akatsuki, supposed to be the strongest ninja in the land, and they were taken down by a couple of teenagers. Wow. Just wow. I tried to stay quiet but Mimi howled in happiness that they were dead and everyone looked in our direction.

"Mimi. Shhh." I hissed as quietly as I could. She then whimpered loudly. "Mimi!"

"Miria!" I looked up and there was Shikamaru, pissed.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Lady Tsunade sent me behind the others to make sure that if one more-" Mimi barked and thumped her tail, "Sorry Mimi, two more hands/paws were needed we could lend them."

"Were you there the whole time?" Mimi shook her head.

"What she said."

"Where else were you?" Mimi looked towards the woods were the silver-haired Akatsuki member was defeated.

"What she said."

"You followed me when I was fighting Hidan?" Mimi nodded.

"What she said." He looked very pissed now.

"Miria! You could have been killed if anything had gone wrong!" I stood and stomped my foot.

"I'm a ninja too Shikamaru! You don't seemed as concerned when the other Kunoichi fight! Why me?"

"You mean the world to me Miria." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." I rolled my eyes. Then it happened. I grew wolf ears and tail and dragon wings.

"What the heck!" Ino and Sakura stepped back along with everyone else.

"What?" Shikamaru looked at me. "Miria?" Mimi jumped over and ripped me out of his arms and brought me back to the village and to my house. My mother didn't have to work today and she had just turned the corner to go upstairs and saw Mimi set me on the floor.

"Mimi, Miria!" I barked. That's right. Barked. "Ryu! Get the 'Special' room ready!"

"Why!?"

"Miria's in heat!" That's right. Fucking heat. Because I am an Inuzuka and we are very canine like, and being part of the Ryujin line, I go into heat, like an animal. And since I'm human, I have that cycle too. Every two fucking weeks one of them pop up. My human cycle is easy to deal with, the animal ones, I need to be locked up, or else my instincts will kick in and I'll be willing to mate with anyone

That's right, mate. Not sleep with or have sex with, mate. Like a dog! So dad got the room set up and I was thrown in by Mimi. My father had to stay out of my sight and smell range. So I was strutting around, tail in the air, not happy. I barked, howled, roared. Yeah, I end up making dog AND dragon sounds. Awesome right? Wrong! I have to be locked up for seven days! And eat dog food, actually, meat because I end up being like a wolf, not a dog, a wolf. it's all nice and peachy. Until I hear yelling and the door flies open and there stands Shikamaru. Oh dear.

"What's wrong with you Miria? They told me you're in heat." I barked, whimpered, and walked seductively towards him, on all fours. Kiba was behind Shikamaru, and ripped him out and slammed the door. I scratched at it and howled and whined and barked and whimpered and all that good stuff. I was very unhappy. Eventually it opened again, and it was Shikamaru again.

"Shikamaru seriously! She will jump you!"

"No she won't."

"What are you gonna do? Go against her morals?"

"No. I'm gonna just sit in there."

"Bad idea man. You know when a dogs in heat, or a cat's in heat, they turn into a whore."

"Yeah."

"Now add that with a dragon!"

"Well..... shit...." But it was too late. I ripped him in and the door shut behind him. I strutted towards him, all cutesie and alluring.

"Miria, down. Down. Back. Sit?" I sat and howled softly. He backed towards the door, but there was no handle or anything on this side of the door. He had corned himself. "Miria, don't do this." I barked and the door was opened and he was pulled out and jumped to the door after it was shut and began to scratch at it.

**Shika's POV**

"That was close Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"You're telling me. I never knew she got like this. When did this start?"

"A year ago. Something like that."

"Wow, that must suck."

"It does. Because the door has to be moved somewhere we can't hear it at night and someone has to be home on the seventh day for when she finally snaps out of it."

"I see. Do you know what started it?"

"Well, according to dad, Dragon's start later in their life than other animals, and in dog years she'd be around that age so, that's the only thing we have to go on."

"So I'm going to have to deal with that every two weeks?"

"Every four."

"Okay then." Miria howled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uber special teenage moment right here folks.... I have problems =)


	23. Chapter 23

**Miria's POV**

So it's been a few months since Shikamaru found out about my heat. It's been a little awkward, but it's been chill now. The Akatsuki is done and gone. I was so relieved. A lot of people got hurt, some even killed, Shikamaru and I are doing better though.

I looked up at the sky. It was blue and the clouds seemed to be extra white today. Dad was walking around the village a little more and Mom was packing a picnic basket. We were going to the cave today. I haven't been there since the sleepover that was so long ago. I wonder how it looks? Probably the same as it always has.

I looked next to me. Mimi was playing with her pups and Akamaru was standing guard, ready to defend his family when needed. Kiba was helping Hana with some of the newer recruits for the Inuzuka Ninja Dogs. It was a good day. I stood up to go help Mum.

"Hello Miria, come to help? Well I'm almost done packing, could you go get your father for me? I don't want him to miss this. He hasn't been there since that one time." I nodded and went to find him. Where is he? Should've gotten Mimi... I whistled and Mimi came out of fucking nowhere.

"There you are Mimi. Help me find Papa okay?" She barked in obedience and started sniffing around. She went to an alley and started to bark. I followed her and a man ran past me freaking out and bleeding from his arm. In the alley was my father and a woman in a kimono, trying to tie it together and crying. I ran in. "Papa! What happened? Are you okay ma'am?" My father turned towards me.

"Onii-sama? You have children?" I stopped. What?

"Yes Ren. This is my daughter Miria. She helped me become free from our brother." I cocked my head.

"I have an aunt?"

"You never told her about me?"

"You ran away. While I'm at it, why are you here in the village? You know that if anyone finds you you'll be in major trouble. And if anyone finds out I saw you and didn't report you, I'll be in big trouble."

"You just said this in front of your daughter, Onii-sama. If you want us to stay out of trouble, we have to keep her quiet." She seemed really nasty. And I didn't like her tone with that last part.

"I am not erasing her memory."

"Then we have to kill her." Before he responded I ran with Mimi, to the kage tower. I burst through Tsunade's doors without asking, she was in the middle of a meeting with Naruto.

"Miria! We are in the middle of a private meeting."

"Yea, and my aunt Ren is in the village and is talking to my father and she just threatened to kill me."

"What! Ren? Not her. Where?"

"Grandma wait up. What about-"

"She is a worst deserter than Sasuke, Naruto. She needs to be brought to justice. Let's hurry up and go." We left and I brought them to the alley. No one was there. "Where are they Miria."

"Mimi?" She started to sniff around and we followed her. Soon we were back at my house. We continued until we made it to the cave. "She better not be here." I walked into the cave and she was all over Shikamaru.

"Hello big boy. Wanna come with me?" I growled, not a dog growl, but a dragon growl.

"Ren!"

"Tsunade!"

"Miria? Why is Lady Hokage here?"

"Because you're daughter told me that Ren was in the village. Why didn't you bring her in as soon as you saw here."

"Because she was in the middle of being attacked by a man."

"It was awful, I still feel violated."

"Shut up whore."

"Miria! That is your aunt!"

"Who happens to be all over my boyfriend!"

"We have an aunt?"

"Aunt Ren. I see you've come back. Which teenage boy are you going to run away with this time?" What? That's how bad she is?

"There you are Hana. I've missed you."

"Fuck off bitch!" Wow, Hana is never that pissy.

"Now now Hana, be nice."

"You ran off with my first love!" I see why Hana's pissed.

"Oh come on. He obviously didn't love you if he ran off with me."

"You used a charm jutsu you invented to make him love you. Now get off my sister's boyfriend or I'll kill you."

"That's not all she did."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, where's Jinjo?"

"She killed him and hung him from the welcoming pole from a few villages over. She's actually come back a few times and killed others, and have also gone to other countries to do this. She's a serial killer and we need to bring her in."

"Not if I can help it." She began to do hand signs and Shikamaru got her in a shadow jutsu and Tsunade caught her and arrested her. They left and I growled dragon-like again.

"Miria?"

"Come here." He came over and I kissed him, and made sure it was heated.

"M-M-Miria!"

"It's the only way to break it by the looks of the hand signs."

"I understand this babe. But in front of your parents?"

"It's the only thing to make Father realize how seriously in love I am for you and if his sister took you, how big of a murderous rampage I would go on."

"Oh." And I kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this was a good chapter. Why? Because I laughed like an idiot when I read part of it. =)


	24. Chapter 24

**Miria's Pov**

I was still mad at Ren. And it's been 3 months. I have frequently visited her to let her know where her place is. I didn't beat her physically, but verbally, that's a different story.

I was in the middle of a mission right now, alone, with no Shika. Well, not alone. Mimi was with me, of course. But she was heartbroken without her pups. I found the man I was sent to kill and killed him swiftly. When I returned to the village, Shikamaru was gone.

**Rewind 3 hours earlier Shikamaru's POV**

Miria was just sent on a mission. She was to assassinate this rogue ninja. I was at home staring at my ceiling when I heard my window open. I grabbed my kunai. Miria may be fast. But not that fast. I looked and it was her aunt, covered in blood.

"Hello big boy. I missed you." I froze.

"Get out of my house." She stepped closer. Troublesome women.

"No. I haven't liked how my niece has been treating me. I want some revenge. If she's going to make my life hell, I'll repay the favor." She started to do some hand signs, and then I blacked out.

**> >FFWD 3 hours>>**

I woke up in a dark cave. Looking around I couldn't tell anything that looked familiar. What a drag.

"Hello sleepy head." I looked and there was Miria's aunt. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." She was holding one of my kunai. "I'm going to love gutting you like a pig. But first-" She let her kimono slip off herself. "I'll have some fun teasing you."

**Miria's POV**

"What do you mean gone?!"

"What I just said. Gone. He's been kidnapped."

"By who!" Tsunade looked away from me. "Who!"

"Ren." My heart stopped.

"Ren?"

"Yes. She-"

"How could you let her out?! Or escape?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Miria I know you're upset. Let me-"

"Upset?! What the FUCK makes you think that? I have to find him."

"Miria wai-" And I was gone with Mimi.

"Sorry Mimi. I know you miss your pups, but we have to find Shikamaru and I can't do it without you." I heard a male bark and turned. It was Kiba.

"Miria." I stopped. "Wait."

"Kiba I-"

"We're the Inuzuka Twins with a mission." I smiled.

"This should be easy right Mimi" I said weakly.

"Yeah come on Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"Inuzuka twins are ready to go!" We both said and did our pose.

"Now let's go!" We hurried and I used my nose to find Shika. "Shh." We stopped outside of a cave and heard a scream. "Shika!" I scream/whispered.

"Let's go." We snuck into the cave and saw my aunt, naked, slowly cutting into Shikamaru's stomach. Without thinking I started my hand signs while I began to become covered in orange chakra. "Miria?"

"Ryujin Inu Bakuhatsu No Jutsu!" And I transformed and stepped forward. "Back off bitch!" Ren turned around, taking the kunai out of Shika.

"Well hello darling."

"Get away from him!"

"Him?" Ren walked over and laid a big one on his lips, and I saw her tongue go down his throat. My tail slithered around and grabbed her leg, ripping her off Shikamaru and holding her away from him.

"Get Shikamaru to the village. I'll meet you all in the hospital later."

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure she can never do this again." Mimi barked. "Go with them. Hurry." With a whimper of unwanted obedience, they were gone. I felt a sharp pain in my tail. I refused to let go but turned. Ren had stabbed my tail. I flung my tail and she flew into a cave walk with a sickening crack. I walked over and put a foot on her.

"Come on Miria. Don't-"

"You tried to kill my boyfriend. The love of my life. And you killed Hana's lover. You think I can forgive you?" She tried to do something, and I snapped at her, taking part of her nose.

"Ahhh!" And that's all I needed. I felt myself slip into unconsciousness and allowed my dragon instincts to take over. When I came back to. I was covered in blood, human form. And something indistinguishable was inform of me. I'm guessing that it's what's left of Ren. I turned and there stood Tsunade.

"Miria. What did you-"

"She will NEVER kill again." Behind her was my father.

"Miria. I'm so sor-"

"I don't want to hear it. She would have never know about Shikamaru if you had done you're job as a ninja of this village." I walked out and went to the hospital. Shikamaru was stitched and bandage with all of our friends in there.

"Miria? You look awful."

"You should see my aunt." The room was quiet.

"Miria... you didn't."

"Depends on what you mean." The door flew open and there stood Hana.

"Miria. Did you really? Did you really kill Ren?"

"You could say that."

"Miria. How'd you kill her?" I looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Ever heard of animal instinct?" He nodded while Kiba and Hana looked disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what a dragons animal instincts are?"

"Miria!" Kiba wasn't happy.

"What? What's wrong with dragon instincts?"

"She maimed her and dismembered and all of those other horribly morbid words for hurt and kill. If we would have seen the corpse, you wouldn't know what kind of living thing it was, if anything was left."

"I'm not a cannibal jeez'um." The room became quiet.

"It would've been better for the clean up crew if you had." It was Tsunade. "Miria I-"

"You what? What the fuck did you do? You hadn't even sent anyone out to find Shikamaru and he was missing for 3 hours previous." Something hit me. "Shikamaru. What did she do to you?" I ran over and ripped off the covers and began a thorough inspection of his body.

"M-Miria!"

"Did she touch you anywhere?"

"M-Miria I-" and I saw it. The hickey on his inner thigh.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Miria was staring at my inner thigh, and then the room went cold. I saw her body get covered in the orange chakra. Her father walked in and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miria. Calm down." And she fucking snapped!

"Calm down! Calm down! That whore touched my man in ways that I should only touch him. She took him and tried to kill him! Look at him! He was almost gutted and she touched him Papa. She touched my Shikamaru! And it's all your fault!"

"Miria don-"

"I hate you Ryu! I wish you were dead and never came back!" And she was gone, balling her eyes out. Her father's hand stayed in the air for a bit before it fell to his side. He didn't move for a long time, then just slumped to his knees and stared at the bed post. I saw a tear fall down his face. Hana and Kiba walked over.

"Dad? You okay?" And he just broke.

"My baby girl hates me." He seemed dead, minus the tears streaming down his face. He had to be carried out. Soon everyone left and I grabbed a hospital dress. I walked out of the hospital no problem and went to the best place to watch the clouds. The top of the Fourth Hokage's Head. Miria was there, crying still.

"Miria?" Her head snapped up. She still had the orange aura, but the chakra had died down.

"Shikamaru! You should be in the hospital! What if.... What if-" I cut her off with my mouth. She fell into the kiss quickly.

"Better?" Sh shook her head and pushed me down onto my back.

"Tell me where she touched you. I'll make it all better. Within my morals of course." What a troublesome woman. I told her anyways.

**Miria's POV**

It had been a week since the incident with my aunt. Shikamaru was coming back from a mission and I couldn't wait.

I was in Kiba and my room watching Mimi and her pups. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it, but no one was there. When I turned I saw a shadow on my bed. When I looked down it changed into writing.

'This is troublesome.... turn around' I turned, and there was Shikamaru on one knee holding a box with a ring in it.

"Marry me?" I jumped onto him.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" I kissed and he placed the ring onto my finger. I smiled wide. A month or so later we got married. Then went to the cave.

"You said you wanted our honeymoon here right?" I nodded and he pushed me onto the bed.

**> > 3 years>>**

I was walking around the house with Mimi, Chikaru, and Asuma. Shikamaru was out on a mission. Ino came over with Kiba Jr. They had gotten married last year and Junior was 6 months old.

"Hey Miria."

"Hello Ino. Hello Junior." Ino walked over to the couch and sat down, putting Junior on the floor.

"Lay down and we'll see how you are doing." I smiled and did as I was told. I found out a few months ago that I was pregnant and Ino was over to tell me how many I was going to have. Ino did her medical ninjutsu and smiled.

"What is it Ino?"

"You are you're father's daughter. You're having twins." I smiled.

"Twins huh?" We turned to the door. It was Shikamaru.

"Hello Deer." I meant the animal to, because of the deer in the Nara forest

"Hello Miria." He walked over and kissed my forehead. "Hello Ino, Junior. We're going to have a troublesome time rising them if they're anything like you."

"And if they're anything like you we don't have to do anything." He pouted a little. "You know its true. They'll sleep all the time!" He shrugged and Ino took Junior and left.

"I'll tell Pups the good news okay?" I smiled and waved her a goodbye. Pups was her nickname for Kiba. I was so happy. Ino got her man, and I got mine.

"To think."

"What?"

"Shadows and Dragons?"

"A Shadow Dragon!"

"Really?" I nodded and he kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End =)


End file.
